The Penetrators
by bimmbinha
Summary: {ItaIno/IndraHina/SasuKarin/SasoSaku/ShisuTen} Após a morte de seu pai, o seu detestável tio Madara se apossa de tudo que pertencia ao falecido Fugaku, incluindo, sua mãe, seus irmãos e ele, por isso, Sasuke não fica exatamente chocado ao descobrir que o velho cretino quer mandá-lo para fora do país, para um internato na Noruega, mais precisamente em Oslo. 18
1. Meninos Malvados e onde habitam I

Meninos Malvados e onde habitam parte I

Como se já não fosse ruim o suficiente ser o garoto novo, em um colégio interno, o moreno não seria apenas o carinha nerd e sem traquejo social. Seria sempre a sombra dos seus irmãos, mais bonitos, mais fortes, mais corajosos... Uma infinita variedade de outros ' _mais'_ de que ele nem se quer ouvira falar. Estava fadado a carregar o sobrenome Uchiha e ser associado aos outros idiotas, de índole e reputação assustadoras. Mas, Sasuke tinha um diferencial – além do físico nada atraente e que estava em desenvoltura, a altura acima da média e a habilidade nata de tropeçar em seus próprios pés – ele **não** era os outros e, justamente por não ser um Uchiha privilegiado, conhecia muito bem os dissabores, desvantagens e vantagens de ser invisível e usaria isso ao seu favor.

—Querido, você já está pronto? — foi à pergunta feita pela mãe, de manhã, por volta das onze horas. A viagem até a capital norueguesa, Oslo deveria durar pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas ou seja, naquele mesmo horário do dia seguinte provavelmente chegaria a pequena "jaula".

—Sim, só não estou achando a minha echarpe da sorte. — dissera, em murmúrio, com o cenho franzido. Ainda estava se adaptando ao aparelho recém colocado e suas mandíbulas encontravam-se um pouco doloridas, era difícil falar com aquele troço dentro da boca.

—De novo? Sasuke, o que foi que nós conversamos sobre isso? Você não precisa usar aquela coisa horrível! — seu tom de voz era repleto de compaixão. O adolescente de quinze anos respirou fundo, antes de fechar sua mala abruptamente.

—Eu preciso daquela echarpe, mamãe. Ela me dá sorte! — exclamou.

—Asfixiaram você com aquela coisa, Sasuke! — retorquiu a mulher, elevando a voz num oitavo, completamente perplexa. — Imagine o que seus novos colegas não farão...

Ele mordiscou o lábio, baixando os olhos, envergonhado.

—A senhora ia dizer "comigo longe" não ia? — perguntou, os olhos ônix marejados. — Até a senhora me vê como um fracassado, não é mesmo mãe?

Mikoto abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, sem saber como reagir. Como explicaria para ele? Diga-se de passagem, seu caçula não era dotado de uma coragem surpreendente, e também não tinha o mesmo gênio terrível dos outros pest... Ah, irmãos mais velhos. Respirando fundo, ela não pôde esconder o ressentimento em sua voz ao escutá-lo falar daquela forma.

—É claro que não meu amor! Nunca mais repita uma bobagem dessas! — murmurou, suspirando fundo. — É só que... Esses europeus são completamente transtornados, tenho medo de que você não se adapte. Ou que a influência daqueles desgraçados do seu irmão estraguem a pessoa maravilhosa que você é!

—Maravilhosa e covarde. — acrescentou, ironicamente, ajeitando as perninhas do óculo. — Nunca pedi para a senhora me defender daqueles lunáticos. Eu posso suportar, a senhora sabe que eu sou forte. Nunca fui correndo para a senhora, mas insiste em se intrometer todas às vezes!

Mikoto dera dois passos na direção do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si e correu em direção ao caçula, o abraçando fortemente. Partia-lhe o coração vê-lo daquela maneira.

Ela então se afastou o suficiente para desferir um tapa contra ele. O que Sasuke não herdara de seus irmãos no quesito força, puxara aquele senso de humor tóxico que a morena abominava.

—Você sabe que eu me preocupo com você, Sasuke.

"Talvez esse seja o problema, afinal; se preocupa demais" pensou amargamente, balançando a cabeça em afirmação, deixando-se ser abraçado e consolado pela morena de cabelos ônix.

—Me promete que irá me telefonar toda semana?

"É óbvio que não."

—Claro que sim. — ele balançou a cabeça, esboçando um sorriso confiante.

HORAS DEPOIS, exatamente como calculado por ele, estava desembarcando em solo norueguês. E a sensação não podia ser mais desoladora; oficialmente no território dos vândalos de seus irmãos, completamente longe da mãe super-protetora e de seu único e leal melhor amigo, Akimi Chouji. A constatação de que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo o arrastou para a sua nova e frívola realidade. Era um esquisito, abandonado em um colégio cheio de problemáticos, totalmente a deriva. Foi praticamente impossível não se benzer três vezes antes de pegar aquele táxi.

Qual era o sinônimo para assustado? Talvez... C _agado de medo?_ De qualquer forma, antes que ele pudesse surtar ou correr de volta para os portões de embarque do avião, para pegar o primeiro vôo de volta para o seu país natal, fora jogado contudo para o outro lado do banco traseiro; fatidicamente o motorista estava dando a partida, pisando no acelerador como se tivesse sido instruído a correr o mais rápido possível. Talvez aquilo tivesse sido coisa de sua mãe; sabia o quanto ela relutava em mandá-lo para longe, mas, graças a interferência diabólica de seu tio ela acabara cedendo aquela idéia absurda. Mikoto sempre fora facilmente manipulável. Ingênua demais para seu próprio bem.

Sasuke olhou pelas janelas, gritando uma série de maldições impronunciáveis para o motorista dentro de sua cabeça. As ruas eram tão lindas quanto às fotos concedidas pelo Google Maps lhe prometera que seriam. Não se via lixo na rua e o trafego era calmo. Piscou os olhos, e decidiu olhar pelo outro lado, deparando-se não somente com ruas extremamente limpas, como também com lojinhas abertas, livrarias, restaurantes... Era de uma beleza inestimável, definitivamente.

—Ei, moleque. — o motorista despertou sua atenção. Piscando os olhos, o moreno consertou sua postura no banco, tentando parecer levemente descolado. Isto é, se um garoto alto e magrelo com olhos esbugalhados pudesse ser considerado it boy. — Chegamos. — informou-lhe grosseiramente, apontando para um longo portão de metal, preso a um muro alto de dezessete metros de altura. O que era aquilo, prisão de segurança máxima ou um colégio interno para garotos?

"Escola Preparatória Lycée" é, definitivamente aquele era o lugar. Piscando os olhos, jogou-se contra a porta, abrindo-a com certo desespero.

—Moço? — o Uchiha o chamou, apreensivo. O motorista ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo, saindo do banco do motorista, provavelmente para ajudá-lo com as malas. — Será que não dava pra... Sabe como é, o senhor fazer o caminho de volta até o aeroporto? — questionou, com um sorriso amarelo.

—Sinto muito, senhor Uchiha, seu tio fora enfático ao dizer que, se fosse preciso, era para eu jogá-lo por cima deste muro. — respondeu, com certa empatia do desespero do garoto, que provavelmente nem imaginava o que estava esperando-o do outro lado do muro. Ele conhecia muito bem a sensação.

Já tinha passado por isso antes.

Sasuke engoliu em seco, sem saber como, já estava do lado de fora do táxi, tremendo da cabeça aos pés, porém, lá estava ele. Massageou as têmporas, um gesto de nervosismo clássico dos homens de sua família.

Já fazia algum tempo que não via o rosto daqueles desgraçados, como será que reagiriam ao ver a figura patética e degenerada do irmão mais novo ali, para assombrá-los?

"Seja o que Deus quiser" pensou, antes de benzer-se novamente. Arrastando a mala, deu um passo em direção ao portão de metal, decifrando como faria para abrir aquela merda...


	2. Meninos Malvados e onde Habitam II

Meninos Malvados e onde habitam part II

Os pneus do táxi amarelo rugiram atrás de si, enquanto ele permanecia irredutivelmente paralisado frente á enorme porta metálica a sua frente. O portão, que deveria ter cerca de quinze a dezesseis metros de altitude – um pouco abaixo do muro alto que o cercava – era intimidante o suficiente para atacar a mente hipocondríaca de Sasuke. Naquele momento, o moreno facilmente poderia ter desenvolvido uma crise asmática, embora, até então, nunca tenha tido histórico medico de bronquite. Sua saúde era bastante resistente. Eis uma vantagem em ser Uchiha: alta imunidade, pelo menos isso ele podia dizer orgulhosamente que herdara de seu pai e do mesmo gene que percorria seus imbecis irmãos mais velhos. Fazia frio ali, uma corrente de ar gelado rodeava-o fazendo encolher-se, desejando o abraço quente de sua mãe.

Droga, não queria parecer um bebezão da mamãe, mas era inevitável. Sentia falta da sua mãe, da sua casa, da sua cama... _Da sua vida._ Respirando fundo, ele espirrou, coçando o nariz, sem desviar os olhos do aço frio. O nome da escola estava escrito no alto do portão, sem cores chamativas, no idioma norueguês, que aliás, ele falava tão fluentemente graças ao degenerado do seu tio barra padrasto. Desde a morte de seu pai, anos antes, Madara se apoderou de tudo, inclusive de sua mãe e, a manipulando, a convenceu sem muito esforço de que seria muito bom para o futuro dos sobrinhos se eles aprendessem a falar mais de oito idiomas simultaneamente. As aulas particulares eram um porre, mas Sasuke tinha uma inteligência acima da média, e, ao contrário dos seus primitivos e desgraçados irmãos mais velhos, o moreno era caprichoso e extremamente perfeccionista. Os outros não: eram desleixados, despreocupados, e talvez por esse motivo tivessem mais facilidade para se destacar em tudo, além disso, tinham a incrível habilidade de entregar seus trabalhos em cima da hora. É, eles costumavam estudar juntos. Na verdade, há dois anos eles foram transferidos para o Lycée.

Que saudades de quando eles não estavam por perto para intimidá-lo. Os olhos ônix descobriram um aparelho que, até então, ele não havia percebido. Acima da fechadura, uma campainha fora instalada. "Como eu não percebi antes?" indagou a si, dando um passo em direção a ela e apertando o botão, em seguida, recuou, abraçando-se novamente. Desde o primeiro minuto que saíra do aeroporto amara aquele país, e em particular aquela cidade, ou, pelo menos, amara o clima frio e chuvoso. Quase mórbido. Ele odiava o calor com todas as suas forças, o calor tinha mosquitos: o deixava cansado constantemente, suor etc.

Dois minutos depois os portões foram abertos, e ele preparou-se para o que viria a seguir.

Um homem alto, de cabelos pretos longos e pele negra como ébano – totalmente o contrário do estereotipo que Sasuke imaginara encontrar na instituição – surgiu, trajando roupas formais demais pra assustá-lo com a possibilidade de ser um aluno. "Chega de covardia, Sasuke" reprimiu o ímpeto de estapear a própria face, dando um passo a frente.

—Sou o coordenador do colégio. — declarou o homem, sem exibir os dentes, porém erguendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo. O moreno retribuiu o cumprimento, e quase resmungou puxando seu braço de volta, todavia, optou por controlar-se. Não queria que descobrissem que ele era um cuzão em seu primeiro dia. Seus colegas poderiam ter a oportunidade de averiguarem isso com o passar dos dias! — Kakuzu Adamsen.

Então ele era de fato um norueguês? Curioso, pensara o moreno. Não porque fosse preconceituoso, só que tinha uma visão diferente do padrão europeu. Aparentemente, ele estava seriamente enganado.

—Sasuke Uchiha. — o garoto apresentou-se, ajeitando o óculo que ameaçava a cair a qualquer momento.

—Vem, eu levo suas malas. — dissera o grandalhão e, naturalmente, o Uchiha não se opôs a idéia. Aquele cara deveria ter cento e vinte centímetros a mais do que ele, literalmente. Parecia um armário de tão grande e musculoso.

Seguiu o homem, que, sem esforço algum carregava as malas dele, para dentro de um verdadeiro achado arquitetônico. O prédio principal era composto por colunas gregas, semelhantes a da Casa Branca e possuía uma longa escada de aproximadamente vinte e três degraus, os prédios adjacentes – do lado esquerdo e do lado direito – eram bem extensos, pegando toda a área do gramado, que por sinal era belíssimo e muito bem cuidado. Os orbes cor de carvão analisaram as janelas, erguidas bem no alto, os noruegueses tinham certa tara por altitude ou o diretor daquela instituição era realmente sacana. De qualquer modo, Sasuke chegou à conclusão de que não haveria misericórdia para aqueles que tentassem fugir por aquelas janelas de madrugada. Enquanto prosseguia, a passos lentos, se sentia exposto, como o Hulk voltava a ser o doutor Banner e acabava pelado em alguma área. Respirou fundo, engolindo em seco.

Enquanto andava, pôde perceber que alguns alunos olhavam fixamente para a sua direção. Não desviou o olhar, tampouco curvou a cabeça, olhara-os de volta, de maneira analítica. O uniforme era exatamente o que ele esperava de um país tão tradicional e nacionalista: camisetas sociais brancas, gravatas azul escura e por cima um blazer preto, a calça era da mesma cor. Os sapatos eram pontudos e tinham salto baixo. Visualmente era interessante, mas imaginava o calor infernal que não deveria ser aquelas calças.

O interior do prédio também era esteticamente agradável e tinha cheiro fresco de tinta. As paredes eram pintadas com detalhes na parte inferior tingidas de vermelho.

—Senhor Adamsen — pigarreou, a espreita do homem alto e fortão. — Sei que a pergunta soa estúpida, mas qual a necessidade daquela campainha?

—Não é uma campainha comum, ela identifica os alunos digitalmente. É tecnologia de alta ponta, garoto. — explicou, livre de qualquer tom arrogante ou egocêntrico. Era apenas didático, o nerd apreciou isso. — Você terá muitas explicações sobre isso, portanto não se preocupe. — dissera ele, virando à esquerda, sendo acompanhado pelo novato. — Lycée está cheia dessa coisas de nerds, vai se dar bem aqui.

O que basicamente era uma tradução livre sobre ele ficar trancafiado o tempo inteiro dentro dos laboratórios. Obviamente ele não se importou, era verdade – ele ficaria trancado quantas horas fossem necessárias.

Em silêncio, continuaram o trajeto até alcançar uma porta, vermelho cor de sangue fresco. Bem no alto, em um placa vermelha estava escrito _T,_ o que em inglês significava diretoria. De todo, não foram ruins aquelas aulas particulares. Ele realmente aprendera a dominar o idioma.

O coordenador bateu duas vezes na porta e aguardou. Sasuke contou vinte e três segundos antes de a porta ser aberta.

—Entre, garoto. — instrui-lhe Kakuzu. O garoto assentiu, obedecendo a instrução.

—Ah, você deve ser Sasuke. — um homem alto, de longo cabelo loiro estava sentado frente a uma tela led de 30 polegadas branca. O emblema da instituição: um elmo viking de chifres ao lado de um machado, era usado como plano de fundo. — Sou o diretor do colégio, Yamanaka Inoichi. — e estendeu a mão para o garoto, que a apertou. Ali estava algo com que estava acostumado a vida inteira: adultos agindo civilizadamente consigo. E era por isso que ele sempre respeitara muito seus professores e diretores, e soube de cara, que com Inoichi não seria diferente. — É um prazer tê-lo conosco! Só ouvimos coisas boas a seu respeito.

—Fico muito feliz em ouvir isso, senhor. — exclamara de maneira respeitosa, esboçando um sorriso amigável.

Após uma saudação de boas vindas, fora entregue a ele um mapa geográfico contendo a localização exata dos cômodos; dormitórios, salas de exercícios – que ele tinha certeza absoluta de que jamais pisaria os pés, ao menos por livre e espontânea vontade – biblioteca, laboratório de química, quadra de basquete, ginásio e etc. Bom, certamente ele só se interessava pelo laboratório, biblioteca e principalmente pela a sala da informática. Tendo terminado a conversa, Sasuke resolveu explorar todo o colégio.

Com passos apressados e desajeitados, o adolescente olhou deslumbrado para alguns quadros pendurados na parede. Fotos antigas de alunos consagrados, descobriu, após ler as inscrições abaixo das imagens. Aproximou-se para observar melhor uma foto, onde uma versão mais nova e jovem do diretor Yamanaka estava usando o uniforme de futebol do colégio, abraçado a mais alguns colegas de classe. O ano datava de 1975. Então, olhara para a seqüencia de fotos a seguir, estava tão distraído que não percebera quando uma figura alta e cheia de músculos aproximou-se.

E esse foi o seu primeiro grande erro idiota.

—Seja bem-vindo, frangote. — fora o que seu algoz dissera, antes de presenteá-lo com uma bela cotovelada na costa, fazendo com que ele quase batesse contra a parede; quase, felizmente, ele fora esperto o suficiente para cobrir seu rosto a tempo de impedir que seu novo aparelho ou seus óculos fossem comprometidos no processo.

Mas que merda...?

Ele reconhecia aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Ao virar-se, não ficou exatamente surpreso ao se deparar com Shisui. O terceiro maior imbecil que ele já tivera o desprazer de dividir sua casa e seus pais.

—Escuta bem o que eu vou falar, Sasuke. Presta muita atenção. — seu tom de voz, sério, pegou o moreno desprevenido. Shisui o segurou pelo pescoço, prensando-o contra a parede. Embora o caçula fosse relativamente alto, não chegava nem perto dos seus irmãos mais velhos que além da altura, detinham da força e do porte físico como vantagem. — É melhor você fingir que não nos conhece, está ouvindo? Trabalhamos arduamente para construir nossa reputação nesse internato. E se você estragar isso, será um garoto morto. Aqui não tem a Mikoto para te defender o tempo inteiro, está me escutando? — ao terminar de dizer isso, o jogou bruscamente, contra a lata de lixo mais próxima. — Não se esqueça: é melhor fingir que não me conhece, ou a coisa vai ficar muito séria. Seu nerd do caralho!

Sasuke sentiu todo o terror, pelo qual ele vinha antecipando a viagem inteira ressurgir com força total. E permaneceu ali, estancado no chão, sem o óculo de grau e qualquer vestígio de sua dignidade.

—Agora eu quero ouvir você falar em voz alta que entendeu, porra! — resmungou Shisui, com impaciência.

—Eu entendi, eu entendi. — gaguejou, com a voz embargada pelo choro que certamente viria. Seus irmãos eram realmente ótimos naquele lance de terror psicológico, e desconfiava que aquele colégio viking havia contribuído para a personalidade genocida deles.

O irmão chutou-lhe na barriga algumas vezes antes de desaparecer corredor adentro, com a sua melhor postura de bad boy. Mas um importantíssimo detalhe prendera a atenção do caçula: ao invés do blazer, Shisui usava uma jaqueta preta, com uma embalagem de preservativo desenhada nas costas, na cor verde-neon e embaixo estava escrito _**Penetrador U.**_

Espera.

Penetrador? O que aquilo significava?

Fosse o que fosse, ele não gostara nada daquilo. Definitivamente não!

Olhou para os lados, a fim de se certificar-se de que ninguém mais tinha presenciado aquela cena bizarra, felizmente não havia o menor sinal de alma penada. Levantou-se, tremulamente, procurando por seu óculo e pelo mapa de papel, precisaria dele para se orientar e o mais importante: para riscar algumas áreas, que tinha certeza que aqueles cretinos estariam. Odiaria cruzar o caminho de algum deles.

Por fim, recolhendo seus pertences, girou os calcanhares e precipitou-se nas escadarias, subindo-as como se sua vida dependesse disso.

 **FORSIKTIGE HIGH SCHOOL**

 **13h**

O inverno era uma das estações mais temidas pelas garotas, especialmente por aquelas que tinham em sua grade curricular de atividades extras o _ballet._ Em decorrência do frio esmagador, muitas vezes as aulas eram canceladas o que prejudicava não somente seu rendimento na dança, mas, principalmente nas competições que invariavelmente eram adiadas. Em palavras mais curtas, elas odiavam o inverno.

O Forsiktige ficava a alguns quilômetros de distância de Lycée e, para contrabalançar, aquele era um internato somente para garotas, fundado alguns anos após o Lycée. As regras eram muitas, porém nada que as cansasse mais do que a intrépida professora de artes.

Já era a quinta aula seguida sobre escultura grego-romana e, embora a mitologia lhe fosse atrativa, não era ao ponto de tornar-se o único assunto pelo qual valia à pena desenhar. A loira jogou as pernas para o outro lado, bocejando.

A morena ao seu lado amassou um pedaço de papel, quando a professora estava distraída e arremessou-lhe, passando por cima do esboço que ela estava desenhando. A loira ergueu os olhos da folha e virou a cabeça na direção de uma Hyuuga que sorria travessa.

—Você não está ansiosa? — perguntou, sem se preocupar em comedir seu tom de voz. A professora Kin tinha o mal habito de dormir nas aulas. Ela dizia que a qualidade do trabalho de suas alunas deixava-na sonolenta.

Naquela altura do campeonato, porém, ninguém mais dava ouvidos para a ironia diabólica de Kin.

—Ansiosa? Para quê?

—Ora, _Jonsok._ Quermesse. Festa Junina. — exclamou em tom malicioso. — Os meninos disseram que os penetradores vão dar a maior festa de todos os tempos...

Ino levou o dedo até a boca, simulando vômito.

—Aqueles garotos trouxeram uma epidemia de herpes e clamídia para as garotas do terceiro ano, Hina. — exclamou em tom sério, com o rosto levemente empalidecido em decorrência da náusea que sentia.

—Acorda, isso já tem três anos.

—Sim, o que é pior ainda, já que eles deveriam estar o que... Na sétima série quando começaram a _coisar?_ — arqueou a sobrancelha. — Se você quer compactuar com os demônios, é por sua conta e risco. Mas eu tenho outros planos para a festa junina desse ano. — afirmou, sorrindo divertidamente, quando o sinal tocou, interrompendo a conversação. Era aula de filosofia, felizmente.

Ela levantou-se, agarrando sua mochila, que estava jogada no chão e fora seguida pela morena de olhos perolados, que não se abalou com sua resposta. Hinata tinha uma cabeça mirabolante e Ino apostava cem dólares como a outra deveria estar planejando uma forma de convencê-la a ir.

—Muito bem, chata, aproveite a festa junina para beijar aqueles personagens fictícios da Marvel que você tanto ama. — provocou a perolada. — Se continuar nesse ritmo, loirinha, você só vai perder o BV com oitenta e cinco anos.

A bailarina parou de andar subitamente, virando-se para encará-la.

—Você sabe a quantidade de germes que podemos contrair em um beijo? — perguntou, exibindo o aparelho de seus dentes. — Ainda mais sendo a boca de um maldito penetrador? — acrescentou, fazendo careta de nojo. — Prefiro manter a castidade da minha boca, muito obrigada.

Hinata tombou a cabeça para trás, em um rompante de riso espontâneo completamente exagerado na concepção de Ino.

—Certo, certo. Como quiser. — debochou, com um largo sorriso nos lábios. Na sua cabeça, é claro, ela já tinha uma estratégia para obrigar à outra a ir.

Deslocaram-se até a sala 12, onde a professora Mabui estava à espera para começar a questioná-las sobre religião e a influência na sociedade atual, etc. Embora muitos acreditassem que a matéria fosse insuportável, e na teoria deveria ser de fato, a senhora Abramsen conseguia explicar com tanta naturalidade que era simplesmente preferível a aula de filosofia a de artes.

Adentraram a sala, sendo seguida por uma multidão de garotas eufóricas. É claro que ninguém poderia culpá-las pela efusividade, já que ao término das aulas, a diretora prometera uma surpresa para elas.

Hinata quase podia adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça daquelas malucas – festas. Mas, a sua racionalidade duvidava muito de que fosse haver outro baile desde o ocorrido no final de dezembro do ano passado!

—Dá pra acreditar que os penetradores vão bancar a quermesse desse ano? — indagou Sakura, inclinando-se na cadeira para cochichar com Hinata, que meneou a cabeça, virando-se para respondê-la. Ao lado delas, Ino revirava os olhos, entediada.

—E parece que o Shisui finalmente vai nomear alguém a sua garota — comentou a Hyuuga, em tom baixo. — Disseram que ele vai entregar o moletom dos penetradores.

—Não brinca! — murmurou Sakura, com a boca escancarada. Um moletom equivalia basicamente à coroa britânica. Só que era ainda melhor!

—Será que eu também poderia participar da conversa, garotas? — a voz da professora soou próxima a elas, e quando a dupla virou-se, depararam-se com grandes olhos castanhos da senhora Mabui.

A sala inteira explodiu em estrondosas gargalhadas.

—Meninas — prosseguiu a senhorita Abramsen, em tom descontraído. Ela era uma excelente profissional e sem sombra de dúvidas uma das melhores professoras do colégio. — Sei que vocês estão morrendo de ansiedade para beijarem na boca, mas, por favor, vamos focar na minha matéria ok? Um moletom dos penetradores não livrarão a cara de vocês da recuperação, isso eu garanto!

Rindo, a sala inteira começou a uivar para a dupla, que se limitou a dar língua para as demais e a fazer bolinhas de papel para jogar nas mesmas.

Pararam de rir subitamente, consertando suas posturas na cadeira e focando sua atenção no quadro negro – que, na prática, na verdade é _verde_ – em que a morena traçava uma conexão entre os pensamentos de Aristóteles com Platão, usando exemplos , citando diferenças e até mesmo fazendo alguns desenhos relacionados a matéria. As horas foram se passando sem que elas se dessem conta e então, finalmente, era hora do intervalo.

—Estou morrendo de sono. — bocejou Karin, espreguiçando-se e surgindo a vista das garotas.

O uniforme do colégio feminino era composto por camiseta social longa, gravata vermelha listrada, blazer vermelho, e saia vermelha com listras amarelas, além de saias longas e sapatilhas de cor opcional.

Aos poucos, as demais integrantes do grupo foram juntando-se, espalhando-se ao redor da mesa, e continuaram conversando a respeito da quermesse que estava por vir. Com exceção de das duas loiras e da morena de cabelos castanhos, as demais pareciam excepcionalmente excitadas para aquele grande evento. Também pudera, eram raras as ocasiões em que tinham permissão para deixar a escola. O fato é que o cronograma era bastante puxado, e havia os deveres e principalmente as leituras que consumiam muito de seus tempos.

O moreno sequer tivera tempo de dizer qualquer coisa em sua defesa; simplesmente fora pressionado contra o longo armário e trancado ali dentro, onde permaneceu muitas horas a fio.

—Me tirem daqui! — gritou histericamente, debatendo-se. Não era novidade ficar confinado em lugares escuros e umedecidos, contudo era a primeira vez que seria obrigado a pernoitar dentro do armário de seus livros. O surpreendente foi que ele coubera perfeitamente ali! Argh, maldita fosse sua baixa massa de gordura corporal! — Socorro! — desatou a berrar, na esperança de que alguém o libertasse. Em vão.

Quem é que iria contrariar a figura degenerada de Shisui para salvar o irmão bundão dele?! Só mesmo um demente para querer medir forças. Pelo pouco que pudera observar, era o seu trio de irmãos demoníacos que mandavam e desmandavam naquela bosta. Nunca se arrependera tanto de acatar as ordens de seu tio quanto naquele momento.

—Socorro! — gritou mais uma vez, em vão.

Alguns minutos depois, porém, percebera que alguém estava tentando forçar a chave do armário, e ele se acalmou um pouco. Suspirou aliviado quando, enfim fora puxado para fora e permitiu-se cair de joelhos, respirando fundo, com o coração batendo em um ritmo descompassado. Ergueu a cabeça, deparando-se com um garoto esquisito de cabelos prateados e estranhos olhos lilases, que ele julgara ser lentes de contato.

—O que você estava fazendo ai dentro, garoto? — perguntou com um sotaque carregado. Um legítimo norueguês!

O moreno respirou fundo, levantando-se com dificuldade.

—Estava rezando... Espera. — ele olhou para trás, com ar debochado. — Não é o confessionário da Igreja? Droga! — bateu os pés e, então bufou, irritado. — Um macaco cheio de músculos me enfiou ali! — gritou, como se fosse óbvio. — Eu fiquei trinta minutos gritando igual um imbecil. Por que ninguém veio me socorrer?

Resolvera omitir a parte que se sucedeu os trinta minutos; quase três horas desmaiado, e vinte e cinco minutos depois, havia despertado no auge de sua fúria.

—Cara, você viu o emblema do colégio? — perguntou o garoto calmamente, apontando para o elmo de chifres e machado vikings. — Existe uma razão para esse colégio ser tão adepto dos vikings: só os bárbaros sobrevivem por aqui. Ou você aprende a se tornar invisível, ou sai do caminho, o pessoal daqui é bruto e os coordenadores estão pouco se fudendo para fracassados como você e eu.

Aquele era o tom de voz de alguém que já passara pela mesma situação inconveniente de Sasuke, pelo menos, várias vezes antes. Por esse motivo, o moreno comoveu-se com o garoto.

—Desculpe-me pelo sarcasmo, estou desesperado. Mal cheguei nessa escola e já posso contar nos dedos quantas vezes fui espancado, arremessado, enforcado e agora... — franziu o cenho. — Trancafiado dentro de uma porra de armário.

—O curioso é que você é bem alto, não sei como conseguiram te enfiar ali dentro. — observou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. — A propósito, sou Suigetsu Hoshigaki. — estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

O moreno retribuiu ao cumprimento.

—Sou Sasuke... Sasuke _Taka._ — dissera, após gaguejar. A última coisa de que precisava era ser associado aos psicopatas pervertidos.

—Taka? — indagou Suigetsu pensativo, seguindo pelo corredor com o moreno em seu encalço. O Uchiha acrescentou algumas informações utópicas sobre seu sobrenome, porém o prateado não dera muita atenção a isso. — Bom, Taka, você conhece a Teoria Do Forrester Gump?

—É aquele filme com o Hanks, certo? — o outro assentiu mecanicamente. — Não, não conheço essa teoria.

— A teoria é o seguinte: Se um cara muito mais forte e brutamontes quiser te bater, você corre. Corre o mais longe que suas pernas agüentar, igual o Tom Hanks no filme! — e abriu um largo sorriso. — Você, sendo alto e magrelo do jeito que é, aposto que consegue correr bem mais rápido que os neandertais daqui. — dissera, dando de ombros.

Sasuke estancou no corredor, pensativo. Teoria do Forrester Gump! Mas que conceito original! Sem sombra de duvidas, aquela teoria seria muito útil em sua nova vida!


	3. A Teoria de Forrest Gump

Conversando com o seu mais novo amigo – assim esperava poder chamar o estranho e pálido garoto de cabelos prateados – Sasuke conhecera as demais dependências do colégio, antes de finalmente ver onde ficava seu dormitório, que por um acaso, já havia sido visitado pelo coordenador do colégio, aquele cara grandalhão que ficara encarregado de levar as malas dele lá para cima. Felizmente, encontrou as suas malas lacradas exatamente como haviam chegado, e sua mochila fora colocada cuidadosamente em cima da mesma. Ele observou o resto do quarto, que acomodava perfeitamente cinco camas, duas de frente para as outras, e a quinta, ficava alguns metros de distância da janela. No centro do quarto, um carpete azul. E, também, tinha uma escada que levava para o segundo andar do quarto.

Notou que havia dois enormes guarda-roupas ali, seguindo o padrão das camas de frentes umas para as outras; um ficava do lado esquerdo e o outro á sua frente, no lado direito. O emblema da instituição também estava estampado na madeira dos guarda-roupas.

As camas estavam todas intocadas, e ele ficou em dúvida sobre qual delas deveria escolher. Imaginou que, a uma hora daquelas, seus colegas de quarto já deveriam ter escolhido suas próprias camas por esse motivo permaneceu ali, paralisado, indeciso sobre o que deveria fazer. Obviamente, acabaria ficando com a quinta e mais afastada delas, mas...

A porta atrás de si abriu, revelando um garoto um pouco parecido com seu irmão: possuía olhar altivo, ombros largos, cheio de músculos e o principal detalhe, que era indiscutivelmente semelhante à Itachi eram os cabelos longos e negros, como a noite. As semelhanças acabavam por aí; todo o resto era muito diferente, e Sasuke pôde suspirar aliviado.

Os olhos eram cor de pérola.

Mas então, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, um detalhe chamara a atenção do Uchiha caçula; o garoto estava arrastando malas, o que significava claramente que ele também era novato ali.

—E ai? — perguntou o garoto, que parecia cego, tamanha claridade de seus olhos. — Você já escolheu a sua cama?

—E ai? — retorquiu Sasuke desajeitada mente, balançando a cabeça numa postura totalmente descompromissada e desinteressada. Inspirou fundo, tentando soar o mais calmo possível. — Eu vou ficar com a primeira do lado direito. — dissera, com firmeza surpreendente em sua voz.

—Tudo bem. — o garoto dera de ombros, levemente indiferente, colocando suas coisas no centro do quarto. — Eu fico com a cama mais afastada. — anunciou. — A propósito, me chamo Neji. E você?

—Sasuke. — ele fez uma pequena pausa, observando o outro estrategicamente. — Você também é aluno novo?

—Na verdade não. — respondera. — Estudo aqui desde o ensino fundamental, fui um dos últimos a voltar de férias — esclareceu. — Problemas familiares. — disse, como se encerrando aquele assunto. — Você me parece familiar, já nos vimos antes?

"Não, mas você provavelmente deve conhecer meus irmãos megalomaníacos e sinceramente perturbados" constatou o nerd, revoltado.

—Acabei de chegar dos Estados Unidos, na verdade. — retorquiu Sasuke polidamente, concluindo que deveria colocar seus pertences no guarda-roupa próximo a sua cama, mas, poderia fazê-lo em outra hora. Decidiu deixá-las perto de sua cama, para que ninguém a tomasse de si. Não era sempre que alguém lhe dava a oportunidade de escolher primeiro, portanto, iria aproveitar. — Sou de Los Angeles.

—Jura? — Neji pareceu intrigado com suas palavras, enquanto se jogava no colchão, de maneira _cool,_ e despreocupada. — Podia jurar que você era britânico, pela altura e pelo seu nariz.

Sasuke franziu o cenho. Não achava que tinha o nariz tão grande assim, mas, de qualquer maneira, apenas dera de ombros.

—Graças a Deus, sou americano por inteiro. — disse, fingindo erguer as mãos para o céu. — E você, é da onde?

—França. — exclamara. — Ainda acho que você me lembra alguém. — dissera, curiosamente, com uma sobrancelha arqueada enquanto o encarava.

Sasuke optou por não responder e, depois disso, dirigiu-se até suas malas, para retirar seus pertences e organizá-los dentro do guarda-roupa de forma que não ocupasse muito espaço e também não ficasse muito espremido dentro das gavetas. As paredes do quarto eram azuis, e contrastavam com os detalhes na borda do teto.

A porta fora aberta outra vez, dessa vez revelando os outros três colegas de quarto. Um dos garotos, assim como Suigetsu possuía cabelos prateados, a diferença é que este tinha um olhar pouco amigável e a íris era esverdeada e não lilás. Depois do prateado vinha um ruivo, antipático e de profundos olhos esverdeados e por último, um garoto negro de cabelos tão louros que aparentam ser platinados, possuía olhos escuros e era tão musculoso quanto os demais.

—Quem é esse 'quatro olhos? — o ruivo perguntou, virando-se para Neji.

—Sasuke, ele é americano e também é novato. — respondera, fazendo com que o Uchiha franzisse o cenho, afinal, será que ninguém estava vendo-o ali?!

—Vai virar saco de pancada com certeza. — dissera, jogando sua mochila na cama próxima a do moreno.

—Está assustando o coitado, Sabaku. — o prateado resolveu intervir.

—Mas é verdade. — afirmou o ruivo, relaxando os músculos e retirando o tênis, antes de voltar sua atenção para o cinto da calça. — Nenhum americano agüenta por muito tempo. Sabe o que é corredor polonês, garoto?

E por um acaso ele deveria saber o que era?

—Não. — respondeu ele, pigarreando. — O que seria corredor polonês?

—Apenas evite a galera do terceiro ano e seu cu saíra intacto. — aconselhou-lhe o ruivo, entre gargalhadas histéricas. — Pobre maldito, não sabe o que o aguarda.

Dito isso, pegara sua mala e descalço, com a calça entreaberta, o ruivo saltara degrau acima, indo em direção ao segundo andar do cômodo. Sasuke franziu o cenho, curioso. "Corredor Polonês?"

Percebeu que o garoto negro o encarava, com olhar de piedade e irritou-se ainda mais. Até quando as pessoas o olhariam como se fosse uma espécie de leproso? Caralho.

Segundo o francês, aquilo fazia parte do sistema organizacional da instituição. Todos os alunos do primeiro ano eram distribuídos nos mesmos quartos e salas, não somente para economizar uma série interminável de planilhas, mas para facilitar o registro de alunos na sala digital. Ele também descobrira o nome dos seus colegas de quarto/sala: Kimimaro Klein, que era do sul da Alemanha; Sabaku no Gaara, russo, e por último tinha o também norte-americano Omoi Parker.

A sala 710 ficava no terceiro piso, o que levava o moreno a questionar quantos andares teria aquele prédio e como faria para alcançar o terraço. Em seu antigo colégio, ele se refugiava dos valentões no terraço então criara um certo vinculo com lugares como aquele. A primeira aula do dia seria da sua matéria preferida – matemática – felizmente, e seu professor era Sarutobi Asuma, que cheirava a cigarros e a incenso. Alguns alunos comentaram que ele era cigano ou sabe-se lá o que, o nerd evitou pensar nesse assunto e tentou concentrar-se na explicação do professor.

A princípio, o Uchiha alegrou-se com a possibilidade de seus colegas de classe não estarem muito interessados nele. Mas logo no término da quarta aula, percebera o quanto estava equivocado. E finalmente descobrira o que significava a maldita expressão "Corredor Polonês".

Estava deixando a sala de aula, quando seus instintos o alertaram sobre uma movimentação estranha. Sem dar muita atenção a isto, ele continuou andando, refazendo o trajeto de volta para seu dormitório, todavia fora impedido ao avistar uma estranha disposição de garotos parados a sua frente; deveria ter pelo menos quinze de cada lado; todos estavam escorados na parede e olhavam fixamente para o magricelo, que arqueou a sobrancelha, com um medo súbito e a desconfiança lá no alto.

Ele deu um passo e parou de andar. Os dois grupos de garoto ameaçaram andar e também pararam, simultaneamente. Todos os olhos estavam fixos sobre ele e foi então que ele se lembrou do que o maldito russo de olhos verdes dissera na noite anterior; algo sobre virar saco de pancadas e também um tal de Corredor Polonês.

—Ei, garoto! — um dos caras exclamara. — Passe logo ou será pior para você! — bradou.

"Mas que porra é essa?" foi tudo em que conseguira pensar, agarrando a alça da sua mochila com mais força, como se ela pudesse impedir o que claramente estava prestes a acontecer ali.

—Americano! — a voz de Gaara ecoou de algum lugar daqueles garotos. — Não seja cuzão e passe logo, garanto que não vai querer ser pego por um dos penetradores.

E novamente a palavra _penetrador_. Lembrou-se instantaneamente de Shisui e do aviso do irmão para não atravessar seu caminho, aparentemente, aquelas palavras eram apenas vazias e sem importância já que de um jeito ou de outro, ele iria apanhar.

Tsc. Realmente, por quê ainda levava a sério o que aqueles imbecis dos seus irmãos degenerados e psicóticos falavam? Respirando fundo, ele esticou os ombros. A ansiedade dos garotos era nítida e, o fato de não haver nenhum adulto por perto para impedir aquela sessão de surra gratuita só o deixava ainda mais acovardado. Porra, onde está o Super Homem quando precisamos dele?

Foi quando ele viu.

Misturado aos alunos, três pares de olhos iguaizinhos aos seus o cercavam. Observou o irmão mais velho, e totalmente mais perturbado, andar em sua direção.

— Passa longo. — ordenou Indra, que usava a mesma jaqueta sexy de Shisui, a diferença é que a sua era branca-neon, e também tinha a embalagem de camisinha desenhada, próxima ao bolso. Apostava como atrás daquela jaqueta estaria escrito as iniciais "Penetrador U." — Passa, ou será pior para você. — avisou.

As palavras de Suigetsu ecoaram em sua cabeça, quase imediatamente. "Você conhece a Teoria do Forrest Gump?"

"Se um cara muito mais forte e brutamontes quiser te bater, você corre. Corre o mais longe que suas pernas agüentar, igual o Tom Hanks no filme!"

Ele então, ousou testar aquela teoria. Deu três passos em direção ao grupo psicótico de garotos, que viera para cima com o intuito de lhe bater e, antes que pudessem encostar em si, usou sua mochila para acertar Indra, que cambaleou e então, simplesmente correu.

Os garotos correram, tentando alcançá-lo, mas se tinha uma coisa em que o caçula de Mikoto sempre fora bom era em fugir. Correu, pulando por cima de uma lata de lixo, enquanto a multidão de alunos desvairados corria atrás de si; não parou de correr, virando à direita e seguindo reto, cada vez mais reto, já estava sobrevoando os degraus da entrada, quando escutou vozes alteradas e uma série interminável de palavrões.

—PEGUEM ESSE FILHO DA PUTA! — a voz de Itachi ecoou, de algum canto daquele submundo e ele tinha certeza que, se deixasse de correr por alguns míseros segundos, iria acabar numa maca de paramédicos.

O Uchiha caçula não parou, nem mesmo quando tentaram acertá-lo com uma garrafa de plástico. Muito pelo contrário, esse foi o ponto em que ele forçou suas pernas a agirem com mais rapidez. Olhou por cima do ombro, somente para confirmar que ainda era perseguido.

—PEGUEM O AMERICANO! — um dos possíveis noruegueses histéricos gritou. O Uchiha respirou. "Só mais um pouco, por favor. Se eu cair agora, eu to morto!"

Seguiu reto, incessante, sentindo o vento bater contra seu rosto e seus cabelos; o coração lutando para acompanhar suas pernas e sua sede de viver. Passou por uma longa porta branca, deparando-se com uma quadra de basquete recém-pintada, julgando o forte cheiro de tinta. O chão, de madeira, era bastante escorregadio, mesmo assim, não hesitou antes de retirar os sapatos, ainda correndo feito um louco. Atravessou a quadra, subindo nas últimas arquibancadas. Jogou-se por entre o vão das cadeiras, caindo com tudo no chão.

—Você 'ta legal? — alguém perguntou, repentinamente próximo dele e ele gritou, assustado, deparando-se com uma garota de cabelos longos e olhos azuis, sentada na arquibancada usando o traje da instituição...

Espera, não era uma garota.

—Q-Quem é você? — perguntou o Uchiha, levando a mão até seu coração, perplexo.

—Deidara. —apresentou-se, estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. — Você não deveria estar aqui. — acusou, com os olhos desconfiados. — Por que você estava correndo daquele jeito?

—Ah... ... Eu estava fugindo do Corredor Polonês. — disse, respirando fundo.

—E você conseguiu _escapar_? — perguntou, chocado, com a boca escancarada. Sasuke percebeu que o loiro usava uma jaqueta ao invés do blazer.

—Você parece surpreso. — comentou o Uchiha caçula, dando um tapinha em sua calça para tirar o excesso de poeira. Percebeu que o loiro, de penteado feminino, também usava óculo.

Olhando-o por aquele ângulo, Sasuke reconheceu que havia sido idiota ao confundi-lo com uma garota. O loiro não parecia exatamente feminino; deveria ter mais de dois metros de altura, detinha de um porte atlético e seu rosto era sério. Talvez fosse apenas um maromba com problemas de miopia, considerou.

—É claro que eu to surpreso. — afirmou o tal de Deidara, sorrindo. — Nunca vi ninguém correr daquele jeito antes, pô. Você me lembrou do Forrester Gump.

Parece que todo mundo naquela escola já assistira aquele filme, pensou com ar debochado.

—Bom, se eu não devo estar aqui, você talvez não devesse estar também.

—Eu posso estar onde eu quiser estar,já que sou o filho do diretor. — e então balançou a chave da quadra a frente do rosto do Uchiha. Ele riu diante da expressão espantada do garoto. — Você tem uma cara que eu particularmente odeio. — murmura Deidara, ficando repentinamente sério. — Até parece com um dos penetradores.

E, lá estava, mais uma vez.

—O que são os Penetradores? — indagou curiosamente.

—É a trindade Uchiha. —os olhos azuis o avaliavam, com desconfiança. — Itachi, Indra e Shisui. Eles são a realeza estudantil e o resto de nós, basicamente, suas abelhas operárias. Todo mundo faz o que eles querem, quando querem. São uns marginais disfarçados de bons alunos, e são mais noruegueses que os próprios noruegueses. Bárbaros, saca? Destroem tudo, uma vez atearam fogo no carro de um professor de educação física. A ficha criminal deles aqui é bem extensa.

Até aí, não havia nenhuma informação que Sasuke já não soubesse.

—Alguém deveria tirá-los do trono.

—É, provavelmente. — o loiro concordou, tirando de dentro do bolso um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro. — Você fuma? — o moreno negou. — Enfim, são um bando de selvagem fora da lei. Os típicos bad boys que comem as garotas e no dia seguinte as jogam fora, como copos descartáveis. E o foda é que elas fazem fila. Sempre tem uma piranha burra querendo ter algo com eles, sabe como é, ser quente por associação.

—E onde é que eles conseguem garotas? — Sasuke pareceu momentaneamente confuso. — Pensei que o internato fosse só para garotos.

—E é. — concordou, acendendo o cigarro e o fumando em poderosas tragadas. — Tem um internato feminino, a algumas quadras de distância daqui. É um mar de bucetas, e os alvos mais freqüentes são as virgens e indefesas.

—Não acredito que alguém queira se relacionar com o Shisui. — comentou o nerd. — Ele é praticamente o hospedeiro que originou a herpes. — ele se calou ao perceber o que tinha dito.

Deidara olhou-o interessado, ainda fumando seu cigarro. Aquela informação valia ouro. Mas, como é que um novato poderia saber de algo do tipo? Decidiu, abruptamente, que iria investigá-lo. Parecia ser um aliado em potencial e isso estava fazendo muita falta!

—Quer dizer que aquele penetradorzinho de bosta tem herpes no pintinho? Curioso. Conte-me mais a respeito... Hã, qual é seu nome mesmo?

—S-Sasuke. — ele ainda estava se remoendo por ter dito aquilo. Quando Shisui soubesse que ele espalhou seu segredo mais obscuro, iria enterrá-lo vivo. — Sasuke Taka. — dissera, pigarreando.

Os ânimos estavam bastante acirrados, graças ao Corredor Polonês. Os rumores a cerca da velocidade sobrenatural do aluno novo se espalhara como pólvora.

O moreno de cabelos cumpridos estava deixando o banheiro, enrolado em sua toalha branca, quando escutou alguns murmúrios sobre um suposto Taka. Permaneceu no andar de cima, escorado na grade de proteção, com grandes gotas d'água pingando por suas costas, deslizando para baixo da toalha. Manteve a pose firme, ateando-se a conversa.

—Juro pra você, nunca vi ninguém correndo igual aquele tal de Sasuke Taka! — bradou, um garoto ruivo de olhos avermelhados. Talvez seu nome fosse Juugo, Itachi não tinha certeza.

Aquelas palavras despertaram-lhe a atenção. Sasuke _Taka?!_ Sorriu e afastou-se da grade, abrindo a primeira porta do guarda-roupa. Seria realmente ótimo se aquela tábua ambulante ficasse longe, evitando chamá-los no corredor. Não queria seu nome associado a uma figura tão singularmente patética como a do seu irmão mais novo.

Pegou a primeira camiseta que encontrou e, então foi a vez de escolher a bermuda e a cueca. A noite estava aproximando-se sorrateiramente, o que significava que era hora de fugir.

Finalizado sua produção, Itachi amarrou os cabelos em um mesmo rabo de cavalo baixo de sempre e deixou as escadarias com pressa, praticamente sobrevoando os degraus antes de jogar-se contra a porta, a abrindo e deixando o quarto, sobre os olhares intrigados dos garotos.

 _Knee Socks_ implodia de dentro das caixas de som, espalhadas no Santuário. A Hyuuga desfilava pelo lugar apenas de camiseta regata e calcinha fio dental, com um copo de vinho barato na mão e um cigarro na outra. Ali, ninguém, exceto pelas gatinhas poderiam entrar. Do outro lado da sala, Sakura tragava, observando através da janela alta.

—Logo vai escurecer. — observou à rosada. — À uma hora dessas, provavelmente os penetradores devem estar deixando o colégio. — disse com um sorrisinho sonhador.

Hinata ainda estava rebolando ao som da música, sem dar muita atenção para a conversação que se sucedeu, enquanto as demais interromperam o que faziam para ouvir a Haruno.

—Para quem vocês acham que o Shisui vai entregar a jaqueta dele? — a loira de olhos verdes perguntou, desfazendo as chiquinhas de seus cabelos, deixando-os cair solto pelos ombros, como uma cascata de ouro liquido.

—Um passarinho me contou que será para a Tenten. — cantarolou Karui.

— _Ew._ — a morena, com um lado da cabeça raspado, levantou-se do puff na mesma hora e andou em direção ao extintor de incêndio que havia dentro do sótão personalizado. — Se aquele arrombado se aproximar de mim, eu juro que vou acertá-lo com uma belezinha dessas. — e gesticulou para o objeto vermelho. — É sério, eu não suporto aquele garoto. Ele acha que pode ter a vagina que quiser só com um estalar de dedos? Mas nem fudendo! A minha pelo menos ele não terá!

As demais gargalharam, enquanto Ino se mantinha entretida com a sua leitura. Sua mais nova aquisição: _O Senhor das Moscas,_ ainda estava no começo então, não podia dizer muita coisa sobre o livro como um todo, mas estava muito satisfeita com a narrativa.

—Acho que você é a única garota na face da terra que usa a palavra _vagina_ ao invés de dizer buceta. — ralhou Sakura, rindo histericamente, com os olhos levemente avermelhados pela maconha.

—Eu duvido que você seria capaz de resistir a aqueles olhos penetrantes. — Karin dançou em volta da morena, a fazendo revirar os olhos, rindo. — Aquela pele bronzeada que parece caramelo derretido... —e foi encolhendo-se, enquanto falava, provocando ainda mais risos nervosos. — Os lábios que parecem romãs de deuses — e estendeu as mãos para o alto, acelerando ainda mais a crise de riso coletiva.

—Ah, ta! — Tenten riu. — Aqueles lábios com certeza devem transmitir várias doenças, muito obrigada, prefiro o Klein. — suspirou sonhadora.

— O Kimimaro? — Hinata escancarou a boca.

—Sim, por que não? Você já viu aqueles olhos verdes, Hina? Juro por Deus, é a coisa mais linda que já vi na minha vida. — só de pensar na expressão apática do germânico, a morena se arrepiava por inteira. — Estou pensando em trabalhar na barraca do beijo, esse ano. — confessou.

—Uau, por essa eu não esperava. — anunciou Temari, irmã gêmea de Gaara, levantando-se do puff e caminhando em direção a onde Sakura estava sentada, tomou das mãos dela o cigarro de maconha e dera uma boa tragada. — Aquele alemãozinho é bem escroto. — comentou em voz alta, cruzando as pernas. — Talvez até mais que aqueles idiotas dos penetradores.

—Não existe ninguém mais idiota do que os Uchihas. — observou Sakura, jogando os cabelos para trás.

—O Klein não é escroto. — Tenten o defendeu. — Fizeram aquela tatuagem de hena nele, com o símbolo da suástica só para expulsá-lo do internato! Não me admira que ele queira atear fogo naqueles idiotas, eu se estivesse no lugar dele, iria me vingar.

—É verdade. — refletiu Hinata. — O Kimimaro já agüentou coisas horríveis vindas dos penetradores.

Elas continuaram conversando até tarde da noite, quando foram obrigadas a interromper sua pequena reuniãozinha para retornarem aos respectivos quartos. O colégio não era muito rigoroso com o que elas faziam em seu tempo livre, contanto que não infringissem a regra número um: Não sair do internato sem permissão. – como se elas já não tivessem feito isso uma centena de vezes antes!

Apagaram a luz do Santuário, trancando o mesmo em seguida e depois seguiram seus caminhos.

Era por volta das quatro e quarenta e cinco da madrugada, quando a porta do dormitório fora aberta discretamente. Os rapazes, mascarados, adentraram o quarto, fechando a porta cautelosamente, o primeiro deles, segurando o balde com água gelada, caminhou em direção a cama, localizada na parte direita, ao encontrar quem procurava, não hesitou antes de virar o balde de uma só vez no corpo alto e magricelo do mais novo, que acordou de supetão, gritando.

Os três rapidamente deixaram o quarto, fechando a porta ao sair.

—Caralho! — berrou o Uchiha caçula, tossindo, trêmulo.

—Que diabos foi isso? — resmungou o russo de olhos verdes, soltando alguns palavrões incompreensíveis, sentando-se na cama. Todos os demais acordaram simultaneamente.

Omoi, que estava perto do interruptor, não hesitou antes de acender a luz, a tempo de ver Sasuke tendo o que parecia ser um ataque epiléptico em meio a cubos de gelo.

—Porra. — Neji esfregou os olhos, levantando-se de sua cama. — Você ta legal, Taka?

—Esses Uchihas são filhos do satã! Mas que merda! — Klein também parecia zangado com aquela pegadinha relâmpago.

—Eles não podem fazer isso com você e sair impune disso. — informou Gaara, que arregaçava as mangas dos pijamas.

—Você já está sobreaviso, Gaara. Se você brigar com eles, vai acabar indo para a _solitária,_ de novo. — informou-lhe Omoi, tranquilamente.

—Eles não podem fazer uma merda dessas, só porque esse frango é carne americana!

—Os filhos da puta também são americanos, caso você tenha se esquecido. — Neji franziu o cenho, meneando a cabeça em reprovação. Respirou. — Kimimaro, o que você sugere que nós façamos? — indagou.

—Primeiro, sequem esse maluco ou é provável que ele acabe tendo uma crise hipotérmica e morra. — declarou o alemão, num tom sério. O moreno assentiu. — E em segundo... O Deidara vai adorar saber que aqueles merdas quebraram o pacto de trégua!

Trégua? Do que eles estavam falando?

Bom, não fazia diferença. De uma coisa ele sabia: a coisa estava começando a ficar feia para aquele trio de psicopatas!

Ela tinha levantado para ir buscar um pouco de água, e o dia estava quase nascendo. Embora fosse relativamente medrosa, não tinha jeito, ou matava sua sede ou sua sede acabaria a matando! Então, preferiu a primeira alternativa, é claro. Com certa dificuldade, jogou suas pernas para fora da cama, vestiu seu roupão e deixou o quarto. O problema em si não fora sua ida até um dos bebedouros e sim à volta.

Já fora advertida de que aquelas coisas poderiam acontecer, entretanto nunca imaginou que fossem literalmente debaixo do seu nariz e principalmente dentro de seu cômodo. Foi com um _puta_ susto que Ino abriu a porta do quarto e deparou-se com um dos Uchihas, cujo nome nunca fazia questão de lembrar, com a boca literalmente na botija.

Ou neste caso, com a boca na buceta.

—AH! — berrou histericamente, atrapalhando o casalzinho a sua frente; que se separou o mais rápido possível. Todavia, era tarde demais para voltar atrás; o estrago já havia sido feito e ela tinha presenciado aquela cena medonha e totalmente pornográfica. Pulou para trás, fechando a porta em um baque estrondoso antes de desatar a correr, sem uma direção fixa em mente. Sempre soubera que a Hyuuga era louca, mas não a tal ponto! — Jesus Cristo, meus olhos! — murmurou, tropeçando em uma lata de lixo e jogando-se no chão, com o coração batendo em ritmo descompassado.


	4. Sobre Apostas e xampus de esperma

Capítulo 4

Após se certificarem de que o nerd sobreviveria ao dia seguinte, sem maiores seqüelas pela brincadeira extremamente estúpida dos penetradores, Sabaku, Klein, Parker e Hyuuga resolveram agir. Não era justo para eles, que Sasuke fosse atacado daquela maneira covarde! Aqueles malditos definitivamente não poderiam sair impunes daquela brincadeira.

Os corredores do colégio estavam completamente silenciosos pela madrugada, salvo pelo som irritante dos grilos e dos passos dados pelo quarteto, não se ouvia absolutamente nada ali.

Encontraram Deidara exatamente no local que havia sido previamente combinado pelo whats; no refeitório. O filho do diretor estava sentado em uma das mesas, entretido com um jogo de celular quando eles se aproximaram. O loiro ergueu a cabeça para encará-los.

—O que vocês querem? — perguntou sem rodeios.

—Nós queremos acesso às câmeras de vigilância — Neji fora direto. Não tinham tempo para perder com rodeios verbais.

—E também a chave do quarto dos penetradores — continuou Gaara, com uma expressão levemente diabólica e as duas mãos dentro do bolso da calça jeans.

O loiro estreitou os olhos.

—Isso não vai acabar bem. — os avisou, levantando-se da mesa em um pulo e guardando o celular dentro do bolso da calça. Ele meneou a cabeça, indicando que o quarteto deveria segui-lo e assim eles fizeram, o mais silenciosamente possível.

Eles andaram pelos corredores de maneira despreocupada, assistindo o loiro de olhos azuis desligar as "vermelhinhas" – o código universal dos alunos de internato para referirem-se as câmeras de vigilância e assim, evitarem serem flagrados com maconha ou qualquer outro tipo de drogas ilícitas. – o loiro cantarolava baixinho uma música do Michael Jackson quando terminou de desligar a décima vermelhinha. Perto da sala de segurança, as câmeras já haviam sido previamente desligadas por ele.

Destrancou a sala, utilizando a chave mestra de seu pai, que, felizmente, tinha o sono pesado demais para acordar aquela hora de madrugada e assim surpreendê-los.

Os cinco adentraram a sala de segurança, deparando-se com um sistema tecnológico da mais alta ponta. Eles prenderam a respiração, estupefato, sentindo-se em uma verdadeira cena de crime de _CSI._

—Caralho... — titubeou Omoi, incrédulo. Aquilo era da mais alta sofisticação e seus dedos coçaram para tocar aqueles teclados personalizados. — Isso é _top_ demais. Mas, o que viemos fazer aqui? — disse,piscando os olhos repetitivamente,sem acreditar no que estava vendo.

—Você já vai descobrir. — Neji sorriu maldosamente, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se na mesma. — Enquanto eu faço mágica... Que tal alguém ir vigiar o frango americano? À uma hora dessas é bem provável que o Sasuke esteja morto ou algo do gênero.

—Eu vou. — ofereceu-se Kimimaro. — Omoi não agüentaria dois minutos trocando socos com os penetradores.

Gaara, Neji e Deidara fungaram uma risada, enquanto o Parker franzia o cenho, sentindo-se profundamente ofendido.

Omoi abriu a boca para se defender, porém o Klein adiantou-se, deixando a sala de segurança antes de isso ser possível. Revoltado, Parker bufou.

—Eu agüento sim — ouviu-se dizendo, provocando risos dos outros.

—Shhh! — o loiro de olhos azuis gesticulou para que eles se calassem. Não seria nada inteligente denunciarem suas presenças ali! Se os seguranças, ou pior ainda, se o diretor e o vice diretor o flagrassem ali, seria morte súbita, definitivamente.

—Deidara. — o russo de olhos esverdeados disse, arregaçando as mangas de seu pijama até os cotovelos. — Me dê à chave do quarto.

Deidara jogou o molho de chaves para a outra mão, vendo as numerações das mesmas, até finalmente encontrar o número do quarto dos trigêmeos infernais – eles não eram de fato gêmeos, contudo, as semelhanças peculiares renderam-lhe essa alcunha indesejada.

—Cuidado com o Kakuzu. — avisou o Yamanaka, ao ruivo que balançou a cabeça em concordância.

—Venha Omoi. — o Sabaku chamou o amigo e assim,os dois deixaram a sala, dirigindo-se até o dormitório amaldiçoado.

O filho do diretor voltou seus olhos a tela do computador, onde o francês de olhos perolados digitava apressadamente, quebrando algumas criptografias das câmeras internas. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, visivelmente impressionado.

—O que você está fazendo?

—Espere e verá. — foram às únicas palavras ditas pelo Hyuuga, que sorria de orelha a orelha.

Os irmãos Uchihas souberam que algo estava errado, no minuto em que colocaram os pés para fora do respectivo quarto que dividiam. Sonoras gargalhadas explodiram, de todos os lugares, enquanto os penetradores desfilavam. Shisui levantou o braço discretamente, confirmando que sim, ele havia passado desodorante antes de deixar o quarto.

"Por que ainda me cheiro? Sou o cara mais limpo e cheiroso desse lugar" pensou, pigarreando. Se não era questão de mau cheiro, por que diabos, exatamente _todo mundo_ estava encarando eles? Olhou de soslaio para Indra e em seguida para Itachi, que também perceberam as encaradas.

—Sinto uma perturbação na força. — disparou Indra, estalando a língua. — O que você fez dessa vez, Shisui? — questionou, o encarando de maneira acusatória.

—Eu? Não fiz nada! — defendeu-se o mais novo, emburrado. Por que sempre que alguma merda acontecia achavam que ele era o responsável? — Deve ter sido o garanhão do Itachi, aposto que vazou nudes do seu _pintinho mixuruca_ na internet.

—Tsc. — o irmão sorriu com desdém. — Se tivesse sido meu pinto, eu ficaria tranqüilo. Ele é lindo, e muito maior do que o seu cérebro. — rebateu sarcasticamente.

—Então quer dizer que ele só tem três centímetros? — Shisu provocou, fazendo com que Indra risse.

—Calem a boca. — ordenou o mais velho, passando as mãos pelos lábios, parecendo pensativo. — Talvez estejam rindo de outras pessoas.

—Se estão rindo de outras pessoas, por que estão apontando para a gente? — Itachi argumentou, visivelmente desconfiado. — Eu 'to te dizendo, tem alguma merda acontecendo e envolve a gente.

Eles estavam se dirigindo a sala de aula, quando algo, no mínimo _interessante,_ aconteceu. Shisui franziu o cenho quando um dos calouros, recém chegado ao internato, simulou um boquete para ele, deixando o local rindo com os demais garotos. Ok, definitivamente alguma merda havia acontecido.

—Uchihas! — a voz estridente e ofegante, bastante conhecida por eles, ecoou, revelando Kisame Hoshigaki correndo na direção do trio de irmãos, segurando o celular em mãos.

—Hoshigaki. O que porra está acontecendo? Por que todo mundo está rindo da gente?

—Uh. — Kisame fez uma careta, como se estivesse sentindo dor de estomago. — Então vocês ainda não viram?

Shisui e os outros trocaram olhares demorados antes de se virarem para ele, já com as mandíbulas semicerradas e expressões genocidas.

—De que merda você 'ta falando, Kisame?!

E, então, Hoshigaki dera play no vídeo que havia sido postado de manhã no youtube, enquanto o trio ainda dormia.

 **FORSIKTIGE HIGH SCHOOL**

 **14h25min**

Com a proximidade do _Jonsok,_ os ensaios para as apresentações de balé foram temporariamente adiados e, as garotas, dispensadas. Ou ao menos, boa parte delas, já que a outra metade preferia auxiliar nos preparativos, pois além de ganhar pontuação extra, elas tinham a vantagem de sair mais cedo das aulas insuportáveis – como, por exemplo, as de artes com a senhorita Kin.

O ponto negativo, entretanto, ao menos na opinião de Ino, era que ao se oferecer _voluntariamente_ para auxiliar para o _Jonsok_ , as idas até o colégio dos garotos se tornava ainda mais freqüente. Diferentemente das amigas, que pareciam aspirar vestir aquela jaqueta de couro – ou o moletom – a única coisa que a loira queria dos penetradores era distância.

—Você já separou as caixas? — a loira perguntou, virando-se para encarar a morena de cabelos preto-azulados.

—Sim. — confirmou Hinata, estalando a língua. Ao todo foram quase doze caixas, contendo os pequenos detalhes da decoração.

O jonsok, até onde Ino se lembrava, sempre fizera parte da tradição de ambas as escolas, que anualmente revezavam o lugar onde a festa e a fogueira aconteciam, naquele ano, para sua tristeza profunda, seria em Lycée. Era sempre muito bom para ela poder passar algum tempo com seu pai e irmão, mas...

Ela ainda não estava exatamente recuperada da última fogueira, já suas amigas estavam esperando por aquilo desde o começo do ano. A quermesse era a festa mais ansiada pelas garotas, conseguindo superar até mesmo as festividades de fim de ano.

O som de notificação do celular, despertou a atenção da garota de cabelos róseos que imediatamente virou-se na direção do mesmo, colocado em cima da cômoda marrom. Ela o agarrou sem cerimônia e desbloqueou a tela,deparando-se com aproximadamente trezentas mensagens de distintos grupos. Os olhos esmeraldinos avaliaram com o máximo de atenção as mensagens, e ela foi deslizando os dedos alegremente.

—Meninas, vocês não vão acreditar. — ela riu, tombando a cabeça para o lado antes de direcionar um olhar arteiro as suas melhores amigas. — O tema do _jonsok_ desse ano é... Rufem os tambores! — cantarolou e, obedecendo as suas ordens, Tenten e Temari começaram a bater nas caixas em ritmo agitado. — _Vikings!_

—Não! — Ino gemeu frustrada, tombando a cabeça para trás, simultaneamente com as amigas gritando "Sim" e fazendo highfive umas com as outras.

—Não entendi, Inozinha, pensei que você ficasse feliz. Você vai poder se vestir igual às personagens dos rpgs que você joga.

—É — emendou Karui, de acordo com a Sabaku. — Você pode fazer cosplay da Lagertha ou até mesmo de alguma deusa nórdica, tipo, euzinha mesma irei de _Freya_ — e então gritou, dando pulos enquanto aplaudia com as mãos, empolgadíssima.

—Até parece. As roupas das vikings e das deusas é tão curta e cheia de couro... — as bochechas da nerd enrubesciam só de se imaginar usando aqueles tipos de trapos, meu Deus. — Não tem a mínima chance de eu ir para a fogueira esse ano.

Sakura, Karin e Hinata trocaram demorados olhares.

—Ah, mas você vai sim senhora.

Não era justo que a nerdzinha fosse à única _BV_ da Sétima Trindade do Mal – ela precisava urgentemente de uma boca para beijar, mais especificamente a boca de um certo penetrador que arrastava um caminhão por ela e, Sakura tinha o plano perfeito para que isso acontecesse. E não seria a própria Ino a estragar isso.

Nenhuma das garotas ficou exatamente surpresa, quando a morena de olhos perolados disse que precisava beber água urgentemente. Era uma desculpa esfarrapada que em tradução livre significava _Uchiha._ Não era segredo para ninguém, tampouco para as outras seis garotas da STDM, que a francesinha era totalmente e irredutivelmente apaixonada pelo mau caráter de jaqueta branca-neon, e, embora Ino odiasse toda aquela história de jaquetas, preservativos e todo o lixo sexual que os penetradores representavam (incluindo DSTS, sem sombra de duvidas)não podia negar que Indra e Hinata foram feitos um para o outro.

Ela invejava aquele relacionamento ao mesmo tempo em que repudiava. Completamente paradoxal, ela sabia, mas era verdade. Gostaria de ser tão desinibida e livre quanto à amiga e por outro lado não conseguia entender o que ela via de tão bom naquele idiota. Quer dizer, ele desfilava por aí com uma jaqueta que dizia claramente Penetrador Uchiha e embaixo havia a frase-mor daqueles galinhas: "O clima informa uma inundação, vai chover esperma". Ela franziu o cenho, enquanto tentava se equilibrar com as três caixas de papelão.

Ino seguiu caminho, conversando com Karin, Karui, Temari e Tenten.

Sakura precisou parar brevemente, para pegar uma caixa cheia de isopor que havia caído de seus braços, e assim que se dera conta, o quinteto de garotas desapareceu de seu campo de visual, deixando-a para trás. Ela revirou os olhos.

—Vadias... — murmurou, com um biquinho imperceptível em seus lábios. Decidiu jogar as outras duas caixas no chão, para poder organizá-las e colocar ambas em seu colo, antes de direcionar-se ao local onde tinha certeza de que as encontraria.

Foi então que ela escutou um barulho vindo dos armários. A principio parecia que havia algo, como por exemplo, ratos ou qualquer espécime repulsiva dentro dos armários,mas depois de infinitos segundos terem se passado, ela constatou que alguém estava tentando destrancar o mesmo, com chutes e socos.

—Olá? — chamou, incerta, tentando espiar por entre a fresta do armário de número 45. — Tem alguém ai dentro? — não seria a primeira vez que ela libertaria algum pobre fudido, mesmo em Forsiktige aquilo acontecia aos montes, especialmente com Ino. Sakura já perdeu as contas de quantas vezes a tirou de dentro dos armários.

Em resposta, um gemido de dentro do armário denunciou que de fato havia alguém ali. Ela suspirou e então preparou-se para destrancar o mesmo, usando um truque que aprendera ainda criança, em outra instituição. Dois minutos e meio mais tarde, a rosada finalmente conseguiu abrir a porta, revelando, para sua surpresa...

—Neji? — ela arregalou os olhos, descrente. O Hyuuga soltou um palavrão em voz alta, tirando a própria amordaça da boca. — O que diabos você está fazendo aí dentro?

—Eu estava rezando — respondeu debochadamente, arremessando a amordaça longe, emputecido. — Mas isso não vai ficar assim — resmungou o moreno,massageando os pulsos que estavam avermelhados.

Agora era uma questão de guerra. Os penetradores precisavam ser destronados, e só havia uma maneira de isso acontecer; convencendo Sasuke a jogar ao lado deles.

—Hum? — Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha, intrigada com as palavras dele, contudo não obteve resposta por parte do moreno, que apena a lançou um olhar vazio, antes de lhe dar as costas e desaparecer corredor adentro. Ela abriu a boca, perplexa com a falta de educação daquele cretino. — De nada! — gritou com ironia, antes de se abaixar novamente e voltar sua atenção as caixas, que precisavam ser entregues ao coordenador, Kakuzu.

Ou seria inspetor? Enfim, de qualquer maneira, ela sabia que ele e o maluco do Orochimaru precisavam daquelas caixas para ontem, então, não tinha tempo algum a perder com aquele nojento, para a sorte dele.

—Idiota. — revirou os olhos, indignada, voltando a caminhar apressadamente pelos corredores.

O que ela não sabia é que, ao lado do Hyuuga, outro garoto também havia sido enfiado dentro do armário e lutava para sair do mesmo desesperadamente, contudo, além de amordaçado, o pobre coitado tinha as mãos e os pés amarrados.

Ele ainda conseguia vislumbrar o brilho diabólico nos olhos de seus irmãos, ao afirmarem que ele "merecia aquilo por ser tão covarde", miseráveis!

Graças a Kisame, eles descobriram o motivo das risadas e dos dedos apontados em suas direções: aparentemente _alguém_ havia trocado o xampu dos Uchihas por _esperma, porra, goza, gozo..._ O que você preferir chamar e, claro, aquilo levou a escola inteira a desdenhar dos penetradores, que passaram a ser chamados de penetrados. E foi apenas a ponta do iceberg prestes a rachar, já que, óbvio, Shisui nunca iria deixar algo do gênero passar batido e foi prestar conta com os responsáveis pela brincadeirinha. Eles não eram burros,muito menos estúpidos, sabiam que aquilo só podia ser obra daquele clã de _viadinhos_ europeus, incluindo o fudido do Omoi, que era americano. Tsc.

Onde estava o patriotismo daquele idiota de cabelos platinados, afinal de contas? Europeus eram a escoria do planeta e qualquer um que tivesse bom senso, saberia disso. O fato é que Shisui saiu na porrada com Kimimaro e Gaara simultaneamente, mas Indra não era assim tão idiota.

Hinata sentou-se na cama, desconsolada, enquanto via o namorado marchar de um lado para o outro, visivelmente perturbado.

—Como você pode ter tanta certeza assim de que seu irmão mais novo está no meio disso? — interrogou, com ambas as mãos depositadas no colchão. O Penetrador Branco estava irresistível, usando somente a calça social do uniforme, livre da camiseta e da gravata e tinha os espessos cabelos negros soltos, caindo como uma cascata pelas costas. Ela o achava tão sexy.

Indra a verdadeira definição de sex appeal, na verdade, todos os penetradores eram.

—Aquele merdinha está com raiva pelo o que fizemos com ele. — franziu o cenho. — Eu conheço o Sasuke,ele faria qualquer coisa para ferrar a gente.

—Até mesmo gozar dentro de um frasco de xampu para vocês lavarem o cabelo? — ela retrucou, parecendo naturalmente incrédula com essa hipótese. — Eu acho que ele não fez isso, pelo o que você me contou, seu irmão parece uma gazela assustada, amor.

—E ele é — afirmou Indra deliberadamente. — Uma verdadeira gazela desmamada,a gazelinha da mamãe.

—Então... — ela pigarreou, limpando bem a garganta antes de prosseguir. — Eu _aposto_ que isso foi idéia do Sabaku e do Klein, até mesmo do meu irmão, mas da gazela? Duvido.

Ele sorriu, aproximando-se dela com um sorriso lascivo, a morena retribuiu,deitando-se na cama. Indra deitou o corpo por cima do dela e depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios dela, antes de se levantar abruptamente. — Você é um gênio, _varm¹._

Ela franziu o cenho.

—Eu sou? Por quê? — disse, já se sentando na cama e dando uns tapinhas na saia que usava.

Indra sorriu divertidamente, antes de recuar, dando uma piscadinha cínica para ela.

Quando um penetrador sorri para você, você simplesmente _sabe_ que vem merda pela frente.

Karin massageou a bochecha com a língua, fitando, com malícia, a nerd de cabelos loiros retirando as decorações de dentro das caixas, e verificando com Kakuzu e Orochimaru e os garotos da oitava série se todos os itens estavam ali – obviamente eles não seriam idiotas de chamar os predadores do segundo e terceiro ano para ajudá-los, seria de uma estupidez imensurável encher a sala de adolescentes cheios de hormônios e amores para dar –. Ela, então, se virou para encarar o trio de garotas. Karui, Temari e Tenten pareciam entretidas em suas respectivas atividades para perceberem as suas más intenções. Cantarolando, a Uzumaki fora saltitando em direção a elas.

—Sabem o que seria divertido?

—Eu não vou tocar no cabelo do Orochimaru outra vez — Tenten adiantou-se, antes de se benzer. — Eu fiquei literalmente horrorizada com...

—Não é nada disso. — a Uzumaki revirou os olhos, rindo. — É muito melhor.

Temari, que mordia a ponta da caneta, a fitou com desconfiança.

—O que pode ser melhor do que ver o Orochimaru surtar?

—Talvez... — a Sabaku lambeu os lábios. — Ver a Ino roubar a jaqueta do Itachi, e aparecer usando a mesma na fogueira? — insinuou, assobiando.

Karui não conseguiu segurar na garganta a gargalhada prazerosa.

—Eu pagaria milhões de krones pra ver isso. — admitiu, aplaudindo a idéia brilhante que acabara de ter.

—Mas como nós iríamos convencê-la a fazer isso? Ela _odeia_ os penetradores, em especial o Itachi — sussurrou Tenten.

—Odeia! — debochou Karui. — Todo mundo sabe que ela tem uma paixão secreta por ele,menos o próprio Itachi porque ele é _tão_ burro — ela massageou as têmporas.

—Sim, sim. — concordou Temari. — Porém, a pergunta da Tenten ainda sim é super valida. Como exatamente nós iríamos convencê-la a fazer isso, Karin?

—Convencer quem a fazer o que? — a voz de Hinata ecoou pelo cômodo e, atrás dela, vinha Sakura com uma expressão curiosa.

Karin sorriu, esfregando ambas as mãos como se fosse uma vilã típica da Disney.

—Confiem em mim, ela não vai negar isso. Ino nunca foge de uma aposta.

Ela definitivamente queria fugir daquela aposta. Melhor ainda, da Noruega, talvez se mudasse para o Afeganistão e virasse muçulmana. Contanto que ficasse o mais longe possível daquelas perturbadas, sua saúde mental estaria cem por cento intacta.

—Eu não vou fazer isso! Vocês enlouqueceram? — a nerd gritou, com os olhos azuis arregalados e o rosto fortemente corado.

—Eu sabia que ela não ia ter coragem. — Sakura soltou um suspiro dramático abanando-se com o leque de Tenten.

—É. — Karui deu continuidade a provocação. — Nós já sabíamos que você iria amarelar, Ino. É a sua cara amarelar.

A loira revirou os olhos.

—Não adianta me provocar, eu não vou cair nessa.

—E por que não? — foi a vez de Temari se pronunciar. — Tem medo de não resistir a _Itachiconda?_

Meu Deus, haviam dado um nome para o pênis daquele ridículo? Ela fechou os olhos com força.

—Tsc. — Ino riu amargamente. — Eu consigo resistir a quem eu quiser, e isso inclui aquele pervertido de jaqueta vermelha!

—Não é o que ta parecendo. — Hinata cruzou os braços, sorrindo com deboche e encarando-a da cabeça aos pés. — Se isso é realmente verdade, então, por que você não prova para a gente que estou errada, hein? — e então fez aquele gesto com as sobrancelhas que a enlouquecia de raiva.

—Não... — ela riu de nervoso. — Isso não vai funcionar, mas não vai mesmo!

Era uma guerra perdida e, claro,ela sabia disso desde o momento em que abriu a boca para contrariá-las. Ninguém ganhava daquele sexteto maldito quando o assunto era persistência e manipulação emocional.


	5. Ino e Sasuke no país das maravilhas

Funcionou.

Mas, é claro que o plano mirabolante daquelas malditas iria funcionar. Ino odiava a si própria por ser tão facilmente impressionável e manipulável, mas era mais forte do que ela. Odiava ser desafiada ou contrariada. Embora dissesse a si mesma que não havia nada a temer – que era apenas uma aposta idiota e sem sentido, ela sabia que não era bem assim... Afinal de contas, ela estava indo roubar a jaqueta do seu _penetrador favorito,_ o desgraçado que era responsável por seus sonhos mais indecentes e por encharcar suas calcinhas.

Suas bochechas coraram fortemente com o pensamento. Ela estava lutando contra aquele abismo que sentia pelo penetrador de jaqueta vermelha, basicamente desde o dia em que percebeu que sentia um abismo por ele! E agora, era desafiada a roubar aquela maldita jaqueta e a desfilar por aí como se fosse uma espécie de namoradinha.

Meu Deus, ela odiava aquelas filhas da puta!

"Você sabe onde fica o quarto deles" havia dito Karui, sendo complementada por Tenten "você entra, pega a jaqueta e foge. E depois aparece usando ela na fogueira, pronto!"

Naquela hora, parecia uma idéia simplista e um tanto pragmática, mas, agora que ela estava subindo os degraus que davam para os dormitórios masculinos, já não tinha tanta certeza assim de o plano ser tão fácil. E se eles estivessem lá? E se eles chegassem na hora? Havia tantas probabilidades de aquilo acabar dando merda!

Ela sentiu uma tontura tomar seu corpo e instintivamente apoiou-se no corrimão das escadas, respirando fundo. Foi então que as palavras das amigas voltou a reverberar pela sua cabeça. _"Eu sabia que ela não ia ter coragem"_ havia dito Sakura, com aquele sorrisinho zombeteiro. " _Por que não prova 'pra gente que eu estou errada?"_ havia dito-lhe Hinata.

Um rosnado baixinho escapou da garganta de Ino, que ajeitou o óculo e respirando fundo, subiu os degraus apressadamente. Que Thor a ajudasse! Se fosse pega, sabe-se lá o que seria dela!

Ela se benzeu, pedindo proteção aos deuses, especialmente aos nórdicos. Estava com o molho de chaves dentro de seu bolso. Era tarde da madrugada – afinal de contas, Hinata havia assegurado que seria muito mais "fácil e seguro" se todos do colégio estivessem dormindo na hora do roubo, tsc. Tsc. – e os corredores estavam silenciosos e desertos. O que seria que seu pai iria fazer com ela se a flagrasse ali? Ela não gostava nem de imaginar.

Terminou de subir as escadas, amaldiçoando todas as suas seis melhores amigas, e apertou os passos. Agarrou, tremulamente, a chave dentro de seu bolso, que constava a numeração dos quartos.

 _Bom, é agora ou nunca,_ dissera a si mesma, avançando velozmente, como um raio, pelo corredor até, enfim, avistar a porta. Ela suspirou fundo, encostando-se na parede por alguns segundos. Quais as probabilidades de aquilo não dar merda? De acordo com Tenten, não havia chances de ela ser pega, já que supostamente os garotos estariam em uma festa pelas redondezas...

 _Não é hora de fraquejar, Ino! Agora que estamos aqui, vamos até o final,_ encorajou-se, estufando o peito e então correndo em direção a porta, destrancando a mesma cuidadosamente e olhando para os lados, para ter certeza de que ninguém chegaria naquele momento.

Ela adentrou o cômodo, e usou a lanterna de seu celular para conferir se os garotos estavam mesmo fora do quarto, como suas amigas haviam prometido que estariam. Felizmente,elas não contaram nenhuma mentira, eles realmente não estavam lá. Sentindo-se particularmente mais segura e confiante, Ino dirigiu-se até interruptor de luz, acendendo-o.

" _Agora é só dar uma de Bonnie e meter o pé"_. Ela correu até o closet, e vasculhou todas as roupas, abrindo todas as gavetas. Os olhos azuis arregalaram-se e suas bochechas novamente ganharam tons avermelhados, ao ver a quantidade absurda de camisinhas _e_ pílulas do dia seguinte que havia ali. Eles eram mesmo uns filhos da puta, pensou, horrorizada.

Ino ignorou o máximo possível o maldito do seu celular vibrando, sabia que as amigas deveriam estar loucas para saberem o progresso da sua missão. Contudo,ela não podia se distrair. Aqueles pervertidos podiam retornar a qualquer momento, e a última coisa de que ela precisava era que Itachi a flagrasse mexendo em suas coisas!

Depois de revirar toda a parte do closet, só para descobrir que era a parte de Indra, ela foi tomada por um pensamento súbito... Se eles tinham saído, não era provável que tivessem ido de jaquetas? Mas, ao avistar a jaqueta inconfundível de Shisui,ela percebeu que não.

Menos mal, pensou, com um suspiro aliviado. Girou os calcanhares, correndo na direção oposta do closet e ao abrir o mesmo, ela sorriu, dando pulinhos para si mesma. Estava lá,a maldita jaqueta estava lá!

Já era meio caminho andado, ponderou Ino, agarrando a mesma.

Contudo, ao ouvir passos se aproximando e vozes alteradas, a Yamanaka paralisou por cinco segundos antes de jogar-se no chão e rolar em direção a uma das camas, cobriu a boca, com nojo, ao ver que havia mais três caixas de preservativos. Não era a toa que Tenten os chamavam de "The Sífilis". A vida sexual deles aparentemente era tão ativa quanto viviam se gabando por aí.

 _Ew._ Ela balançou a cabeça. E infelizmente seu coração – e outra _coisa_ — pareciam pulsar exclusivamente pelo cretino de rabo-de-cavalo baixo e sorriso malicioso. Um arrepio percorreu suas espinhas.

 _Não é hora para isso, Ino, recomponha-se!_ Recriminou-se pelos pensamentos indecentes e tratou de congelar ali mesmo.

—Eu não acredito que você tomou banho com esperma e não percebeu a diferença. — Itachi gargalhou. — Puta merda, dessa vez sou moralmente obrigado a aplaudir o Sabaku.

—Não sei do que você está falando — Shisui replicou, secamente. — Ou você acha que aquele copão que você estava bebendo era leite de vaca? Você bebeu esperma, caralho, isso é ainda pior.

Indra gargalhou ao ver a cara de bunda que Itachi fizera e, em seguida, Ino ouviu o som de algo atingindo a cara de Shisui, que obviamente reclamou. Era um sapato.

—Isso é tudo culpa daquele estrupício quadrúpede. — Itachi cerrou o punho, irado. — Se o Sasuke não tivesse vindo para o internato, nenhum de nós seria trollado com o esperma alheio.

—Ele ia vim de qualquer jeito — observou Indra. — Vocês sabem muito bem que o Madara planejou a vida inteira se livrar da gente.

—Precisamos dar uma lição naquelas gazelas desgraçadas, principalmente no Gaara e naquele filho da puta do Kimimaro — continuou Itachi, pensativo.

—E quanto ao Sasuke?

—Para o bem ou para o mal, aquele viadinho é sangue do nosso sangue, e saiu da mesma vagina que nós — foi à vez de Indra comentar — Precisamos dele no nosso lado e impedir que aqueles merdinhas nos destronem.

—Só tem um pequeno detalhe nesse seu plano, seu idiota. — Itachi revirou os olhos como se fosse óbvio. — o Sasuke odeia a gente.

—Já chega de falar naquele franguinho desossado — Shisui interveio, após incontáveis minutos em silêncio. — Precisamos nos concentrar mesmo é no lance da fogueira, o _jonsok_ é daqui a alguns dias e já estão espalhando por aí que eu vou dar minha jaqueta para a Tenten.

—E não vai? — perguntou Itachi, que, para o espanto de Ino, estava começando a desabotoar a própria calça. Ela escancarou a boca, com os olhos praticamente saltando para fora ao ver as pernas atléticas dele livres do uniforme, e então foi a vez de a camisa ter o mesmo destino, o chão. Os braços fortes e bronzeados eram deliciosamente irresistíveis. Mas o ponto alto mesmo foi vê-lo soltar os cabelos, livrando os fios longos da touca marrom.

Como um filho da puta podia ser tão gostoso daquele jeito? Deveria ser crime, pensou ela, salivando de desejo.

—Vocês vão ver no dia. — Shisui gargalhou e logo o quarto ficou absolutamente silencioso, Itachi subiu os degraus da escada, dando a entender de que iria tomar banho.

Ela soltou uma praga. Por que tinha que ser tão facilmente manipulável? Por quê?

A loira permaneceu ali, quieta e imóvel. Escutou os barulhos do degrau, indicando que Itachi voltava do banheiro e agora provavelmente iria deitar. Ela inspirou e respirou suavemente, observando os pés dele estupidamente próximos de seu rosto. No instante seguinte, o penetrador vermelho jogava-se na cama, sem saber que provavelmente havia quebrado algumas costelas alheias ao fazê-lo. Ino cantou aproximadamente cento e quarenta e três vezes a musica _This is How We do It_ na tentativa falha de fazer o tempo passar mais rápido.

Somente ao ouvir os roncos – detalhe importantíssimo e que não poderia ser esquecido – é que ela, finalmente tomou coragem para rolar para fora da cama e, engatinhando, foi até a porta, abrindo-a discretamente antes de se levantar abruptamente e trancar a mesma atrás de si, com cuidado.

Desatou a correr velozmente pelos corredores, desesperada e vestida com a jaqueta de Itachi, correu e correu,descendo os degraus da escada praticamente voando sobre os mesmos, seu corpo estava tremulo da cabeça aos pés e sua respiração estava ofegante. Além de que estava maravilhada com a imagem do penetrador seminu – pela milionésima sétima vez naquele dia, seu rosto corou – que possuía o conjunto completo:ombros largos, tronco, tanquinho e pernas atléticas. Balançou a cabeça. Ainda não era hora, porra.

Talvez algum dia, no futuro, ela pudesse rir daquela experiência traumatizante de rir da cara do perigo e surrupiar os caras mais canalhas de toda a Europa. Sim, algum dia ela provavelmente riria daquilo... Mas não ali, naquela noite, dentro do internato e ainda correndo o sério risco de ser flagrada.

Ela respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro característico de Itachi impregnar suas narinas. Ah, é claro que a jaqueta estava com cheiro dele. Ela involuntariamente sorriu. Embora tivesse ficado muito maior que ela, estava adorando como a jaqueta ficara em si. Parecia quase estilosa. _Quase,_ afinal, se tinha alguém com menos senso de moda e estilo que a Yamanaka...

—Essa jaqueta aí não é a do meu irmão? — uma voz soou atrás de si, fazendo com que a mesma gritasse em decorrência do susto e em seguida se virasse para encarar o responsável pelo infarto de seu estúpido miocárdio.

Era um cara magricela, de olhos escuros e óculos de grau. Parecia um louva deus gigante.

Espera, ele havia dito _irmão?_

—O que? Hã? — Ino sorriu amarelamente e Sasuke estreitou os óculos, enquanto bebia vagarosamente a água de sua garrafinha.

—Essa jaqueta preta e vermelha é a do Itachi com certeza. — comentou ele, respirando fundo, antes de arremessar a própria garrafa por cima do ombro. —Quanto você quer por ela? — ele podia destruí-la, talvez até mesmo a incineraria.

—Ela não está à venda! — apressou-se em responder, nervosamente.

—Então você é a namoradinha dele? — perguntou. — Ah, é mas é claro que é, para estar com essa jaqueta de satanás...

—Não, não — ela respondeu, visivelmente nervosa. — Não é o que parece e eu não sou a namorada dele e, por favor, por tudo que é mais sagrado no mundo, _para de gritar seu idiota_ ou então vão saber que estou aqui! — exasperou-se, aos sussurros.

Sasuke não era alguém que desistia com facilidade, isso (além da história de ser imune a doenças que sequer existiam) ele também puxara de seus irmãos.

—Então me dá a jaqueta. — sugeriu, sorrindo, exibindo o aparelho e gesticulando para que a mesma o entregasse a jaqueta. — Me entregue à jaqueta ou eu vou gritar bem alto que temos uma ladra.

Ela estreitou os olhos, será que aquele imbecil fazia idéia de que estava falando com a filha do diretor? Provavelmente não, já que não diminuiu o tom insolente.

—Você não ousaria...

—Você quer pagar pra ver? — ele indagou, se aproximando dela,começando a puxar a jaqueta dela pelo pulso. — Então me dê logo ela!

—Não!

—Me dá a jaqueta!

—Não dou!

—Me dá!

E foi assim que os dois começaram a rolar pelo chão, em uma disputa bastante acirrada e insana pela a jaqueta. Os óculos voaram para longe, enquanto os dois começavam a se bater de maneira infantil, rolando de um lado pelo o outro. Ino mordeu o braço daquele cretino que, em protesto, a beliscou e assim, os dois começaram a gritar, sem perceber,tentando puxar a jaqueta a qualquer custo. A loira foi mais rápida e desferiu alguns chutes nas canelas do Uchiha, que revidou, com mais beliscões.

Quando o Uchiha finalmente conseguiu remover a jaqueta da loira, fora surpreendido por uma cabeçada e um chute nos testículos, o que o levou a urrar e a gemer de dor simultaneamente, segurando as partes íntimas, enquanto uma Yamanaka bastante descabelada e decomposta corria em direção a jaqueta para vesti-la novamente.

Foi quando o Uchiha ajoelhou-se e a agarrou pela cintura, levando-a berrar o mais alto que suas cordas vocais permitiam, provocando assim, acidentalmente, a pior cena no pior horário possível, já que seus gritos desesperados acordaram basicamente _todo_ o colégio interno.

Incluindo o pai da loira e todos os seguranças disponíveis, que deveriam perceber a presença de uma garota. Tsc.

Sasuke e Ino se estapeavam e gritavam um com o outro, quando foram interrompidos por vozes.

—Mas o que _diabos_ está acontecendo aqui... Ino?

A loira arregalou os olhos, com o rosto em chamas. Era seu pai. Merda, merda, merda.

Sasuke estava por cima da loira, completamente descabelada e decomposta, segurando a garota pelos pulsos e com o rosto suspeitosamente próximo ao dela, que tinha as pernas jogadas por sua cintura, em uma pose _nada sexual._

—Caralho! — ops, Sasuke também reconheceria essa voz em qualquer lugar, para seu completo desespero. — Sasuke seu desgraçado, o que é que você fez? — soluçou Shisui, que estava passando mal de tanto rir.

—Eu não acredito nisso. O nerd está pegando a mina do Itachi?

Como assim mina do Itachi? Que história era aquela? E por que o Uchiha tinha plena convicção de que estava à beira da morte? Inúmeros _clicks_ foram disparados, denunciando para o total horror psicológico do caçula Uchiha que sim, o que estava ruim podia piorar ainda mais e mais.

Ele rolou para o lado oposto em que Ino estava deitada, com ambas as mãos no rosto para esconder seu constrangimento.

Ele tinha certeza de que estava para acontecer a terceira guerra mundial, quando o irmão mais velho olhou primeiramente para a garota,antes de voltar sua atenção para ele e por fim,para a jaqueta – que por um acaso _ele não havia roubado_ —.

As vozes de Gaara, Neji, Omi e um Kimimaro ofegante – também de tanto rir – ecoaram pelo lugar, fazendo-o se lembrar de que eles estavam em alerta vermelho desde a brincadeirinha da porra – que por um acaso _ele não tinha nada a ver com aquela vingança—._

—Por favor...Me diz que essa garota deitada ao seu lado _**não é a Ino,**_ seu desgraçado — Itachi mal conseguia falar, tamanho o ódio borbulhante que tomava conta de seu corpo naquele instante.

Sasuke abriu a boca, para dizer alguma coisa, contudo fora surpreendido pelo punho de seu irmão, que o socou sem qualquer remorso, fazendo-o desmaiar pelo impacto.

Os primeiros raios de luz penetravam a sala, através das janelas abertas, embora estivesse um frio infeliz, prometia um dia bastante ensolarado. A sua frente, o diretor do colégio mantinha as mãos próximas ao rosto, e uma expressão séria e extremamente pensativa.

Inoichi olhou primeiramente para a filha, que nunca desejou tanto ser um avestruz e se enfiar num buraco como naquele instante e, em seguida, voltou sua atenção para o jovem nerd e magricela, que parecia ter acabado de sair de uma sessão muito louca de sexo e, por fim, para a jaqueta com símbolo de camisinha que havia em cima de sua mesa.

Sasuke estava com a boca inchada e o lábio cortado, e os olhos estavam bastante arroxeados em decorrência da psicopatia insana de seu irmão mais velho. Mas foi muito interessante saber que aquele idiota tinha um ponto fraco. _Muito interessante e útil, com certeza._

—Qual dos dois quer falar primeiro? — perguntou, enquanto enfiava alguns comprimidos para ansiedade na boca e bebia um pouco d'água.

Ino olhou demoradamente para o garoto ao seu lado, e não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco mal por ele. Não devia ser nada fácil ter três predadores sexuais e psicopatas como irmãos. Ela se sentiu _**muito**_ mal por ele, porque ela sabia perfeitamente qual era a sensação. E apesar de não ter achado nada justo aquela briga pela maldita jaqueta...

Sasuke, por outro lado, temia muito o que estava por vir, acreditando que ela ia entregá-lo ou talvez inventasse uma história pior ainda para se vingar dele e assim fazê-lo ser expulso do internato. Ele não a condenaria se fizesse isso de verdade, afinal de contas, ele agiu como um idiota, embora sequer os dois tivessem se machucado para valer. Ele soltou um gemido, imaginando que, ao sair daquele escritório, apanharia muito mais pelas mãos de Itachi, que, fora apelidado de Rei do Gado.

O Uchiha abriu a boca, com dificuldade, porém, Ino adiantou-se, o surpreendendo.

—A culpa foi minha,papai. Sasuke não tem culpa... Quer dizer,não _toda_ a culpa. — ela se sentia mal por estar mentindo para o próprio pai, contudo, qualquer coisa era preferível a admitir que tinha roubado a jaqueta de um garoto e pior ainda entrado em uma luta corporal para recuperá-la! Além do mais, era bem provável que Sasuke apanhasse e sofresse o revés com seus irmãos. Não, não podia permitir que isso acontecesse. Entre estar certa e ser gentil, ela preferia sempre ser gentil. Mesmo que nunca estivesse certa na história, para começo de conversa. — Eu agarrei ele no corredor.

Os olhos do nerd arregalaram-se e ele virou-se imediatamente para fitá-la. Por acaso ela queria que ele fosse assassinado?

—É que eu não consegui resistir e eu sinto muito, muito,muito. Mas nós estávamos trocando mensagens há algum tempo, antes de ele vir pra cá e quando nos encontramos foi mais forte do que eu. — ela sorriu amarelamente para ele, que conseguiu ler as entrelinhas _me desminta agora e eu mato você de verdade._ Ele se calou, engolindo em seco. — Nós... Estamos apaixonados.

Inoichi assentiu, parecendo pensativo, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

—Isso é verdade, Uchiha?

Sasuke balançou a cabeça repetitivamente.

—Sim, senhor, é verdade. Eu e sua filha somos românticos... Um com o outro.

Ino se segurou para não espancá-lo de verdade.

Inoichi coçou a barba, incerto sobre o que deveria fazer. Obviamente,os dois mereciam punições pela cena pornográfica de algumas horas antes.

— Na cama — prosseguiu Sasuke.

—Basta. — Inoichi dissera, antes que Ino pudesse se pronunciar a respeito. — Já ouvi o suficiente. Você ficará suspenso das aulas, Uchiha e irá ajudar a limpar a biblioteca, sobre seu castigo, filha, nós dois conversaremos mais tarde — prometeu, fazendo-a balançar a cabeça, assustada. — Agora, o que vocês dois faziam com a jaqueta do Itachi?!

—Eu dei para ela ir embora, senhor. Pois estava muito frio e ela podia pegar um resfriado ou algo do gênero. — explicou categoricamente.

O Yamanaka estreitou bem os olhos, antes de dizer.

—Vocês mentem igual às mães de vocês — e soltou um suspiro dramático.

Ino e Sasuke entreolharam-se, com curiosidade, antes do diretor ordenar que deixassem a sala de uma vez, pois aparentemente estava muito atarefado.

—Por que você fez aquilo? — o Uchiha a seguiu até os portões principais do internato, onde o irmão dela estava esperando para escoltá-la até o Forsiktige.

Ino sorriu para ele, ainda estava com a jaqueta de Itachi que aparentemente havia sido esquecida, o que significava, obviamente, que ela iria ganhar a aposta!

—Porque nós dois somos parecidos, Uchiha. — ela parou de andar, o vendo imitá-la. — A diferença é que minhas amigas ficam me pressionando para ter experiências normais, nunca o meu irmão — revirou os olhos. — De qualquer forma, você não teve culpa de nada. A culpa foi minha de ter invadido o colégio para roubar a jaqueta do seu irmão — disse, rindo.

Sasuke sorriu minimamente, aquela garota com certeza era louca.

—A propósito — ela estendeu a mão para ele, o cumprimentando, e ele prontamente retribuiu ao cumprimento. — Eu sou Ino.

—Eu sou Sasuke. Muito obrigado, Ino. Graças a você, eu matei dois coelhos em uma cajadada só. — e ele riu.

Independente do quanto apanhasse, as pessoas acreditavam que ele tinha traçado a mina do seu irmão! Ele ia aproveitar aquela fama o máximo possível. Ah, mas como ia.

—Temos que concordar que nós dois nos ajudamos essa noite — ela sorriu largamente.

Eles então se separaram e, quando ela estava prestes a lhe virar as costas para se dirigir ao local onde Deidara estava, uma lâmpada se acendeu na cabeça do moreno.

—E se nós continuássemos a nos ajudar, Ino? — perguntou subitamente. Ela piscou os olhos, o encarando.

—Como assim? Fingindo que nós somos...?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, e nenhum dos dois tiveram chances de continuar a conversa,graças a intromissão de um Deidara muito envaidecido. O Yamanaka estava se sentindo traído.

Depois de tudo o que ele havia feito para ajudá-lo a se vingar dos irmãos babacas, era _daquela maneira_ que era agradecido? Se não fosse pelo pai e pelos inspetores, sem sombra de duvidas ele teria sido o próximo a socar aquela carinha de punheteiro do Uchiha.

—O que você me diz? — perguntou ele,após alguns minutos, visivelmente esperançoso.

A única resposta foi "me adiciona no facebook" mas ele considerou aquilo como um sim.


	6. Todo mundo odeia talaricos

Ino fora bombardeada de perguntas no instante em que pisou o pé esquerdo dentro do quarto. Todas as outras seis falavam ao mesmo tempo, melhor dizendo, gritavam e esbravejavam simultaneamente, aparentemente, inconformadas com o fato de ela estar omitindo o suposto namoro por tanto tempo. Sem dar atenção as enxurradas de perguntas inconvenientes, a Yamanaka apenas tirou a jaqueta – extremamente perfumada de Itachi – e a arremessou no chão com violência, de forma totalmente teatral.

—Era essa a jaqueta que vocês queriam? — indagou com um sorriso triunfante nos lábios.

A primeira a esboçar uma reação fora Hinata, que primeiro olhou para a jaqueta com o famoso símbolo de preservativo e a frase maliciosa e, então, olhou para a nerd de olhos azuis, piscando os olhos repetitivamente. As demais, aos poucos, também pareceram perceber, finalmente, a existência da jaqueta e como numa espécie de dominó, uma a uma foram oscilando suas expressões.

—Você conseguiu. — disparou a Sabaku de olhos verdes incrédula. — Eu não acredito que você realmente roubou a jaqueta do Uchiha! — e dito isso, gargalhou estrondosamente, jogando a cabeça para os lados enquanto aplaudia.

—Certo, todo mundo aqui viu que você conseguiu — afirmou Karin, num misto de orgulho com incredulidade. — Mas, será que dava para nós focarmos realmente no que importa? — indagou, virando-se as demais garotas, antes de mais uma vez, dirigir sua atenção para Ino. — Desde quando você está namorando e por que nunca nos contou nada, sua ingrata?!

As bochechas dela enrubesceram e ela retirou o óculo, limpando-o com a manga da camiseta. Seria um longo dia pela frente, pensara a garota, lembrando-se da pequena mentirinha que havia contado para seu pai.

Ok, ela sabia que as notícias corriam depressa de um colégio para o outro, mas até então não sabia o _quão_ rápido eram esses informantes. Sentiu-se imediatamente como a Blair Waldorf, em Gossip Girl, após ter traído o Nate com Chuck Bass, onde ela se vê como o centro das atenções, mas não da maneira que ela desejava. Ino piscou os olhos, atordoada e sorriu amarelamente.

Ela poderia contar a verdade para suas amigas. Que ela e Sasuke não tinham absolutamente nada e que sequer se conheciam antes da noite anterior. Podia relatar o ocorrido inteiro, dele a surpreendendo com a jaqueta e então ambos partindo para a luta corporal, na tentativa de pegar aquela maldita jaqueta vermelha. Mas...

Ela simplesmente não conseguiu. Não podia traí-lo daquela forma e,além do mais, que mal faria contar uma pequena mentirinha? Era apenas temporariamente e apenas para resgatar a imagem de ambos, que, convenhamos, não era das melhores.

Ino manteve-se em silêncio, titubeando vez ou outra algumas respostas incompreensíveis até que conseguiu pensar numa mentira razoavelmente aceitável. Só torcia para que o novato idiota não estragasse tudo, do contrário rapidamente descobririam a farsa.

—Nos conhecemos em uma partida de _league of legends_ ao vivo — explicou, com um sorriso tímido. — Não queria contar nada para vocês porque é muito recente... Ele já tinha me dito que ia vir para o Lycée, só não havia me dito a data, então, quando o encontrei de madrugada por um acaso... — _O que diabos eu estou falando?_ — Não consegui resisti e acabei o agarrando, e o resto...Vocês meio que já sabem.

—Isso significa que você finalmente perdeu o seu _bv_? — Tenten arregalou os olhos, boquiaberta. A maldita tinha sido mais rápida do que todas elas juntas, isso era inadmissível. E como ficaria seu plano de juntá-la ao líder vermelho dos penetradores?!

Ela estava inconformada. O seu _shipper_ , como um navio, havia afundado de vez.

—E como ele é? — perguntou Sakura, com os olhos esmeraldinos estreitos em desconfiança, fazendo Ino arregalar os olhos. A Haruno, melhor do que ninguém conhecia a Yamanaka e, obviamente, não havia acreditado em uma única palavra daquela história. Para ela aquilo não passava de uma _fanfic_. — Ele é bonito?

—Sakura, que raios de pergunta é essa? — Karui a olhou como se fosse idiota. — É óbvio que ele não é bonito, garotos bonitos não jogam lol, eles _transam._

—Ele é lindo, se você quer saber. — Ino rebateu, agora verdadeiramente indignada. — O nome dele é Sasuke e ele é irmão mais novo dos penetradores, além disso, ele também é nerd e nós dois gostamos das mesmas coisas. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz. — ela levantou-se da cama, pulando sobre a jaqueta largada de Itachi, enquanto caminhava em direção as escadas do quarto. — Vocês irão conhecer ele durante a fogueira. — prometeu.

E então ela simplesmente desapareceu, às pressas, subindo os degraus velozmente. Precisava urgentemente de um banho para tirar a sujeira do corpo e especialmente os pequenos arranhões provocados pela briga no chão.

—Nós acreditamos nela? — Temari perguntou, após dois minutos terem se passado sem que qualquer uma das seis dissesse alguma coisa.

Karui meneou a cabeça, olhando fixamente para as escadas.

—Eu nunca ouvi falar de um quarto penetrador... — titubeou, demonstrando incerteza.

—Mas — foi a vez de Tenten se manifestar — Metade dos garotos do colégio diz ter visto ela se pegando com um moleque esquisito. Talvez ela não esteja mentindo...

—Ela não esta mentindo. — Hinata estalou a língua. — Os penetradores realmente têm um irmão mais novo e pelo o que Indra me contou, foi esse garoto responsável pela pegadinha do xampu com esperma — explicou, com um semblante pensativo.

—Sério? Eu não acredito nisso!

—Mas por mais absurdo que pareça, é a verdade.

Sakura, por outro lado, não conseguia engolir aquela história de Ino ter conhecido pela internet. Os olhos esmeraldinos se viraram em direção as escadas, pela qual a Yamanaka acabara de passar.

Alguma coisa decididamente não cheirava bem naquela história.

Quando Sasuke adentrou a sala de aula, naquela manhã. Ele se sentiu um deus. Praticamente todos os seus colegas levantaram-se para ovacioná-lo! Ele estava se sentindo muito bem, obrigado. Com o ego e a auto-estima lá em cima, graças a mentirinha que sua mais nova amiga e cúmplice havia dito, o moreno viu sua imagem de nerd fracassado mudar drasticamente para a de 'transudo. Era o máximo.

Com um sorriso gengival, ele jogou a mochila para o outro ombro, enquanto desfilava em direção a sua carteira. Nem mesmo o fato de seu rosto ter sido parcialmente deformado pelo troglodita do seu irmão mais velho, pareceu ser motivo para os garotos rirem ou caçoarem dele, muito pelo contrário! Aquela surra acabou, de maneira extraordinariamente irônica, dando mais veracidade aos boatos.

Ele não estava brincando quando dissera que ia aproveitar-se ao máximo de sua nova fama.

—Meu herói! — a voz de um risonho Gaara ecoou pela a sala, em meio a aplausos e a assobios. — Primeiro, sabotou os penetradores colocando esperma no xampu deles e agora _você pega a mina do Itachi?_ — e então trovejaram gargalhadas, risos e piadas.

Sasuke sentiu o sorriso instantaneamente morrer em seus lábios. Ele não havia sido responsável pela pegadinha de esperma. E o Sabaku sabia perfeitamente disso. Então por que lhe deu os créditos por aquilo?

E por que sentia que estava prestes a se borrar nas calças?

—Muito bem, _Taka_. — ele quase pulou da cadeira ao sentir uma mão masculina sobre seu ombro. — Ou seria o Uchiha? Bom, não importa, se eu fosse irmão daqueles dementes eu também mentiria minha identidade — Neji afirmou, sorrindo de maneira cúmplice. — Estamos orgulhos de você, nerd.

—Nerd! Nerd! Nerd! — os demais entoaram, em um grito de guerra, ora batendo nas mesas, ora aplaudindo.

Minutos depois, o vice-diretor, Orochimaru adentrou a sala para passar alguns avisos sobre a noite da fogueira, mesmo assim, o Uchiha não conseguia deixar de pensar que havia algo de errado na maneira com que os pássaros estavam cantarolando do lado de fora da janela da sala. Não parecia canção de comemoração parecia mais... Uma marcha fúnebre. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha dorsal.

Era quase como se os pássaros estivessem adivinhando exatamente o que seu irmão mais velho, naquele mesmo dia, faria com ele.

Todas suas suspeitas foram confirmadas durante a aula de educação física, que pela intervenção indesejada de Omoi e Kimimaro, Sasuke fora obrigado a fazer. "Você está seguro com a gente" eles haviam afirmado, ingenuamente. Ele nunca estaria seguro estando do lado errado e sabia disso.

A menos que se juntasse oficialmente ao ninho de cobras que eram seus irmãos, ele sabia que as chances de terem paz dentro da instituição eram nulas, basicamente inexistentes. Indra não era exatamente o ser mais misericordioso que conhecia e, Shisui... Bom, Shisui não se importava tanto assim com sua integridade física e mental, muito pelo contrário. O problema mesmo, com certeza era Itachi, que até então, havia sido o _menos pior_ dos três.

Para sua infelicidade, a segunda aula do dia – a maldita educação física – era _conjunta,_ ou seja, todos os anos eram misturados dentro do espaçoso ginásio para realizarem as mais diversas atividades esportistas. E o Uchiha estava apavorado por três razões distintas, a primeira, obviamente, incluía seus irmãos e a possibilidade de apanhar até a morte no maldito Corredor Polonês; a segunda era que ele era simplesmente uma bosta jogando futebol, basquete, hóquei, queimada ou qualquer outro esporte que envolvesse esforço físico e fôlego, e a terceira era do que poderia acontecer entre os seus colegas de quarto e seus irmãos, ele realmente odiava a possibilidade de ser ainda mais arrastado para aquela guerra.

Seus planos de passar despercebido no colégio novo e assim evitar os trogloditas já havia caído por terra. Agora ele precisava arquitetar um plano que mantivesse sua integridade física a salvo daqueles malditos.

O quinteto de garotos encontrava-se dentro dos vestiários masculinos, trocando os uniformes pelas vestes esportistas, que para o desalento de Sasuke incluía uma bermuda azul-royal um tanto quanto chamativa – seu badalo, mesmo com a cueca, provavelmente ficaria em evidência.

Tsc. Nada constrangedor, pensou o moreno, tirando a camiseta social e a substituindo pela regata branca, em seguida retirando a calça e colocando a bermuda. Felizmente, dentro dos vestiários, assim como na quadra e no ginásio, existia uma das maravilhas modernas chamadas aquecedores e por isso ele não ficou necessariamente tremendo de frio como imaginou que ficaria.

Estava tudo bem, as mil maravilhas, até ele ouvir o som familiar de um punho chocando-se contra um armário atrás de si, fazendo com que ele instintivamente pulasse.

—Se você acha que sua vida era um inferno antes, é melhor se preparar, porque eu estou apenas começando, frangote. — Itachi vociferou antes de empurrá-lo para dentro do armário, o moreno se debateu aos gritos, contudo o moreno agiu mais rápido, enfiando uma bola de meia na boca dele e o estapeou algumas vezes, sorrindo. — Ninguém gosta de talarico, Sasuke.

O moreno resmungou, tentando forçar o armário, inutilmente. Sasuke soltou um gemido de frustração, espremendo-se dentro do espaço confinado.

Ele tentou gritar por socorro, mas, como já era de se esperar, ninguém veio ao seu socorro e tampouco iria.

Abriu os olhos, desnorteado, deparando-se com cinco pares de olhos curiosos que o fitavam como se fosse um animal recém resgatado. Ele sentiu seu corpo ser puxado para cima e então pôde soltar um longo e barulhento suspiro. Por quanto tempo estivera preso ali dentro? Mal conseguia se lembrar de como respirar – e isso tinha a ver com aquela maldita bola de meia, ele bem sabia –ou até mesmo andar, já que suas pernas estavam trêmulas, ameaçando tombar no chão a qualquer momento. Precisou ser segurado pelos amigos, que incluía para sua surpresa, Suigetsu.

—Por quanto eu apaguei?

—Dois dias.

—O que?

—É brincadeira — Kimimaro estapeou a cabeça de Gaara, que gargalhava. — Foram três horas e meia, pensávamos que você estivesse morto.

Ele exprimiu um palavrão, segurando o rosto entre as mãos.

—Meu irmão disse algo sobre fazer da minha vida um inferno — ele se arrepiava ao se lembrar da expressão diabólica estampada no rosto do Itachi. — Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa. Eu não tive nada a ver com a história do xampu!

—Nós sabemos. — Omoi disse tranquilamente. — Só demos os créditos a você, justamente para você sair com alguma moral. Sasuke, você não está cansado de ser sempre o saco de pancadas daqueles otários?

—É claro que sim, mas isso não significa que eu seja louco para me vingar deles. Vocês não conhecem eles tão bem quanto eu, não sabem com quem estão lidando.

—Mas eles são três e nós somos _seis_ — argumentou Neji. — Nós podemos destruir eles. — insistiu.

E novamente o som das portas, só que dessa vez não eram as portas dos armários, e estavam sendo abertas ao invés de fechadas.

—Se eu fosse você — a voz de Shisui ecoou pelo o lugar, levando ambos os seis garotos a se virarem instintivamente na direção de onde vinha a voz. O maníaco segurava a bola vermelha de queimada numa mão, e uma maçã verde mordida na outra. — Eu não contava com isso, Rapunzel — e então ele sorriu, esboçando dentes perfeitamente brilhantes num sorriso perverso.

O Hyuuga estreitou os olhos e antes que tivesse a chance de protestar,fora interceptado por uma bolada na cabeça, caindo no chão.

—Mas que porra...

—Eu tinha certeza que o Sasuke não seria suicida ao ponto fazer aquilo. — Indra cantarolou, voltando sua atenção para o caçula, que estava fortemente corado e encolhido, como uma gazela amedrontada prestes a ser devorada. — Não importa com quem você esteja trepando, você nunca vai deixar de ser um cuzão. — exclamou o irmão mais velho, que parecia suspeitosamente calmo demais.

—O que vocês querem? — perguntou o caçula, acuado e gaguejante. — Eu já aprendi a lição, sério. Vocês não gostam de talarico, eu entendi, sério...

—Por que você está tremendo tanto, Sasukinho? — Shisui provocou, sorrindo ainda mais. — Você nem sabe o que nós queremos aqui.

—É óbvio que eu sei! Vocês querem me espancar, só para variar!

—Já ouviu aquele famoso ditado...Quem _não_ deve não teme? — Indra aproximou-se deles, estreitando os olhos na direção do Sabaku e Parker. Aqueles idiotas ainda achavam que podiam contra eles? — Nós informamos ao diretor que você estava sofrendo bullying nas mãos dos seus colegas de quarto.

—Isso é calúnia! — esbravejou Klein, estupefato. — Vocês são mesmo uns tremendos filhos da puta...

—Cala a boca, Hitler — Shisui arremessou a maçã mordida na cabeça dele. — Isso é assunto de família e nem você e nem seus viadinhos tem que se meter onde não devem.

— _Como eu estava dizendo..._ — Indra sorriu largamente na direção do irmão mais novo, antes de desferir um soco na boca do estomago do mesmo. — Você querendo ou não é um Uchiha e seu lugar é ao nosso lado, por mais que repudiemos essa idéia, então, você gostando ou não, agora irá dormir com a gente. Está me ouvindo? E cada vez que você tramar pelas nossas costas, você e seu rebanho de viadinhos irão apanhar até virarem homens. — dito isso o arremessou para o chão, envaidecido. — Quanto ao resto... Apenas aguardem a fogueira. — ele piscou antes de gesticular para que Shisui o seguisse para fora do vestiário.

"Onde está Odin quando precisamos dele?" foi tudo que Sasuke conseguiu pensar, revoltado com aquela história. Não era possível que eles fossem tão cretinos.

 **SEXTA-FEIRA**

 **NOITE DA FOGUEIRA**

As garotas riam energicamente, olhando-se no espelho do quarto. Estava quase tudo pronto para a maior fogueira do ano e elas não podiam estar mais ansiosas, visto que o tema era exatamente o que elas vinham brigando já há algum tempo para o jonsok.

—Graças a Deus o tema desse ano é viking — celebrou Tenten, que estava usando uma armadura feminina, semelhante ao do seriado que assistia e seus cabelos estavam trançados para trás, assim como o de Karin, Sakura e Karui.

Quanto a Temari, preferia usar os cabelos soltos mesmo e Karui havia-os prendido em um rabo de cavalo alto, Hinata havia trançando seu cabelo em dois e por último havia uma Ino bastante contrariada, também de cabelos soltos, com um elmo de chifre na cabeça, tal como Sakura.

Karui, como havia prometido, estava vestida como a deusa nórdica da beleza, Freya e estava realmente divina sob aquelas vestes de tecido nobre, já Sakura usava um vestido curto marrom de couro e longas botas vikings, além de usar o elmo.

A _penetradora_ de olhos perolados, como fora apelidada pelas amigas após elas descobrirem que a mesma estava envolvida com Indra, estava vestida como uma princesa medieval, cujo tecido era da mesma cor que seus olhos. E por último, Temari e Ino usavam espartilhos de couro marrom e saias curtas marrons, além de botas.

—Nunca me senti tão vulgar em toda minha vida. — balbuciou a loira, olhando para os seios que pareciam ainda maiores naqueles trajes.

—O seu namorado não se incomoda de vê-la usando essas roupas, Ino? — perguntou Karin curiosamente. — Porque os penetradores têm fama de serem bastante ciumentos e tal.

A loira engoliu em seco, pigarreando. Embora Sasuke, através das mensagens, afirmasse deliberadamente que Itachi havia tido um ataque de pelanca ao vê-la supostamente se agarrando com ele, ela simplesmente não conseguia acreditar. Para ela aquilo não passava de um ledo engano.

Ela era mesmo tão lerda quanto o penetrador vermelho quando o assunto tratava-se do óbvio.

—Sasuke é homem o suficiente para não ficar inseguro com as minhas vestes. — afirmou, fazendo uma careta diante de suas palavras, era mesmo uma idiota. O que estava dizendo? — Será que podemos mudar de assunto agora, por amor a Odin?

—Claro. — Karin estreitou os olhos, ainda bastante desconfiada, contudo não disse nada. — E sobre o Shisui, para quem diabos ele vai dar aquela jaqueta?

E assim, logo o sexteto voltou a entreter-se com a história da jaqueta, enquanto a loira revirava os olhos. Ela já estava de saco cheio daquele trio de satanás. Era penetradores pra cá, penetradores pra lá. Será que só existiam eles de garotos no Lycée?

 **LYCÉE**

Itachi entornou a terceira garrafa de vodka, desviando da multidão enlouquecida de pessoas que pareciam determinadas a esmagá-los. O colégio estava uma verdadeira louca e todas as barracas já haviam sido previamente montadas, além disso, as bebidas deveriam estar sendo batizadas naquele instante. Ele respirou fundo, jogando a garrafa de bebida alcoólica no chão e retornou sua caminhada, acelerando os passos e ignorando os gritos repreensivos de Kakuzu.

Ele estava emputecido, é claro. Não acreditava que logo o patinho feio havia conseguido fazer o que ele vinha planejando há amargos meses! Parecia um cruel e irônico castigo divino. Fodam-se os deuses, pensou, revoltado.

Cantigas bárbaras entoavam pelas caixas de som em um remix insano, que mesclava musicas atuais americanas com alguns outros ritmos até então desconhecidos pelo penetrador.

—Mas que cara de derrota é essa? — Shisui surgiu ao seu lado, parecendo a versão norueguesa de Hades. — Ainda ta putinho com o lance da nerd?

Pela maneira sádica e frívola que seu irmão lhe encarou, o penetrador verde recuou, pensando cuidadosamente sobre o que diria para não receber um soco surpresa.

—Eu não consigo acreditar que eles estão namorando. — fez uma pequena pausa, esperando pela interrupção do outro, que veio. Itachi o cortou — Chame de ciúme se quiser.

—Mas _é_ ciúme, seu cabeça de vento. Por que você não acredita que nosso irmãozinho cabaço esteja namorando? É por que é a Ino?

O penetrador vermelho estava prestes a retrucar, quando a voz do Akasuna soou próxima a eles.

—Eles não estão namorando.

Sasori sorriu presunçosamente, encarando Itachi da cabeça aos pés e o penetrador vermelho estreitou os olhos.

—O que é que você sabe, seu fofoqueiro infernal?

O jogador de hóquei dera de ombros, ajeitando o elmo de chifres.

—Eu estava na sala ajudando os preparativos para a fogueira — começou ele, diminuindo os passos gradualmente e sendo imitado pelos penetradores. —quando a Karin e as garotas desafiaram Ino a roubar a sua jaqueta e a exibir como troféu na noite de hoje. — ele fez uma pequena pausa. — Se você quer saber, eu vi a hora que ela chegou e ela parecia meio perdida. E depois disso, vocês chegaram e foram para o quarto, não sei o que aconteceu. Mas meu palpite mais óbvio é de que o Sasuke e ela tenham brigado pra ver quem ia ficar com a sua jaqueta e os gritos acordaram todo mundo. — finalizou.

Itachi fungou uma risadinha de deboche, enquanto aos seu lado, Shisui absorvia as palavras proferidas por Sasori. Realmente, aquilo fazia sentido – muito sentido, na verdade.

—O que você ganha com isso? — ele não era idiota, tratando-se do Akasuna, já era de se esperar que ele fosse exigir algo em troca.

—Vamos deixar em aberto. — sugeriu o ruivo, acariciando os fios avermelhados. —Só quero dar uma dica de amigo, Itachi. Por que ao invés de descontar seu ódio dos outros no seu irmão,você não o traz para nosso lado? — questionou o ruivo.

—Ele já está. — Shisui fora mais rápido. — Indra convenceu Inoichi a deixá-lo em nosso quarto porque estava sofrendo "bullying" dos demais garotos — explicou, rindo.

—Já é um começo. — e então ele se afastou, procurando por mais bebidas.

Para trás, Itachi olhou demoradamente para o irmão mais novo.

— Eu tive uma idéia e você vai me ajudar.

—Eu tenho escolha?

—Não.


End file.
